Together
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Usui just can't find the right time to be alone together with Misaki! But despite everything that's been happening, he is determined to get some time with her, however neither of them ever expected to end up where they do! My long-awaited chapter fic! T
1. Sleep Away

**Well everyone, it's finally here! My long-awaited chapter fic for KWMS! As voted for by you guys on my poll :3 It's 10 chapters, so I hope you enjoy it all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :( And without further adue, I now present to you...**

* * *

><p>Together<p>

Chapter 1. Sleep Away

"Ugh. What a miserable day..." Misaki murmured to herself, her shoulders slightly slumped as she trudged through the doors of the school entrance.

The sky was shrouded with thick, gray clouds, looking burdened with rain and about to burst open at any moment. They casted dark, threatening shadows onto the world below and Misaki felt a little bit more active as soon as she entered the brightly-lit building.

As she went to her shoe locker, she met Shizuko and Sakura, the latter of which seemed depressed and downcast due to the groggy weather.

"I love how the weather affects our moods," the pink-haired girl said to her friend after a brief greeting. "Because on sunny days, you're always so full of energy. But on crappy days like these you just want to stay in bed and never move again, let alone come to school."

"Tell me about it." Shizuko grumbled, also obviously not content with the gale that hovered above their school.

"Oh come on, you guys. Don't be so glum!" Misaki tried to sound as energetic as possible when in truth she was feeling just as exhausted, even though the day had just barely begun.

"You know, I admire you, Misaki." Shizuko sighed. "You sort of _have_ to be full of energy and hype every single day in order to keep everyone in this school under control and you deal with delinquents and total jerks day after day. How do you put up with it?" Her voice sounded like just _talking_ about all the things that her friend did was making her want to take a long nap.

"Well it's not so bad after the first few weeks." Misaki told her, putting her shoes into her locker. "You just gotta knock 'em around a bit and show 'em who's boss from the start and then you halve all you problems right there!" Even putting the extra little burst of zeal into her tone was a bit much for her at the moment, but despite that, Misaki forced herself to cheer up and get ready to yell at some ruffians as soon as they arrived at their homeroom class; which was, sadly, exactly what she had to do.

As she and her two companions ascended the staircase, a girl with brown hair came racing down, nearly colliding with the three of them. "Woah!" Misaki steadied herself and gripped the railing so she would not fall to her untimely demise by snapping her neck. "What's going on?" she asked the panicked girl.

"M-Misaki-san! Quick! T-There's a fight going on in the classroom!" She squeaked.

"What?" Outraged that this was the first thing she needed to be dealing with on a Thursday morning, Misaki pushed past the girl and raced up the steps, stopping at the top to call down, "You three go to the office and let them know what's going on!"

She did not even stay to watch if her order was obeyed or not before she spun around quickly and dashed toward class 2-2's room. Even from the end of the hallway, she could hear the definite sounds that signified a fight coming from up ahead; the terrified shrieks of girls as they tried to stop the fight, the deep, disgusting hooting and chanting of other guys to 'fight', and the crashing of desks and chairs against one another.

Misaki made a final sprint and slammed the door to the room open. "Hey!" She hollered. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Immediately all of the girls in the room whipped around to face her and relief washed over their strained faces. Several of the boys muttered curses as they realized their fun had been spoiled, but a few still chanted and watched intently as two of them faced each other, glaring and snorting like pigs. There were no teachers or staff around either.

"Misaki-san!" One of the girls ran over to the Seika High President.

"Are any of you hurt?" She asked, glancing around at the assorted, small number of female students. They all shook their heads, yet she could easily tell that they had never experienced something as barbaric as a high school fight amongst boys.

"Those two...they were just arguing about the stupidest things, I-I'd just kind of drowned them out, and then the next thing I knew they were at each other's throats!"

"We tried to talk some sense into them!" Another girl piped up timidly. "But they just wouldn't listen!"

"Okay. You girls get into the hallway and wait till the teachers arrive." Misaki said quickly as she shoved aside several desks that had been misaligned.

"But what are you going to do, Misaki-san?" One of the girls asked.

Misaki gave the worried bunch a confident grin. "Whenever they get like this, there's no use trying to talk some sense into them." She explained. "At times like these, the only way is to _smack_ some into them." She finished with a dismissive tone that the girls obeyed and exited the room.

As Misaki turned back to the scene before her, her eyes scanned the room briefly for any signs of a certain, blonde boy who might have assisted her, but came up empty handed. _Whatever. I don't need him_. Her face flushed red but she told herself it was because she was about to charge into battle.

"Hey!" She shouted, infuriated at the two fighting boys. "What's all this about?"

"Shut up!" One of them spat. "I am _so_ not in the mood to deal with your stupid crap! This is a fight between men!"

"Well excuse me but do you realize where you _are?" _She snarled back. "If you really _must_ fight to vent your anger, take it outside and off of school property! You're inconveniencing everyone here!"

"Shut up!" The other boy shouted at her. "I frankly don't give a crap if you're the President or whatever!" He tightened his fists and Misaki immediately changed her approach to the issue; if she could stall them long enough, the teachers would arrive before anything else had to be thrown.

"Hey." She did something she did not often do and softened her voice a bit, lowering her tone. "Whatever it is, you can talk it out but there's no need for this. I mean, do you really want to ruin your reputation and high school career like this? Think for a minute before you go charging into things."

To her relief, the guys standing around the room were all nodding slightly; at least they had _some _sense in their stupid skulls. Even one of the fighters loosened his fists and let out a long sigh.

Misaki put on a small smile as she took a step forward. "Come on. Let's just sit down and-" she placed her hand on the other boy's shoulder but never got the chance to finish her sentence. He must have snapped just then, because he glared intently at her, obviously blinded by rage in the moment and could not stop himself.

"Just shut up!" he hollered.

Without warning, he raised a large fist and struck her in the chest, between her collarbones, sending Misaki flying backward into a desk that slammed against the wall with the impact. Immediately, mutters of shock and despair went up around the room as the other boys told the attacker he had gone too far; he blinked as though freed from a trance and stared down in horror at the Student Council President.

Misaki could not take in anything at the moment; her back had hit the edge of the desk before her body had slumped down, causing herself to slam her head against the metal seat. She was vaguely aware of the murmured curses and fearful comments about the room and even from the hallway. Her eyelids would not open at the moment and she just tried to focus on staying conscious.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps raced into the classroom and she heard a familiar voice call her name, but it was not Sakura or Shizuko with the staff.

"Ayuzawa!" he shouted, quickly making his way over to where she lay awkwardly on the floor, slightly propped up against the desk. "Ayuzawa!" his voice said again, only an inch from her face now.

Her head was spinning but somehow she managed to blink open her eyes and gaze down at the floor. She was a little more than startled when she saw the scarlet drops on her skirt and wondered why she had not tasted the blood sooner.

"U...sui..." She wheezed almost inaudibly. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder and felt a tiny wave of comfort slide past the numbness that was currently controlling every part of her body.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly. It was odd; she had never heard him so strangely calm before and it made her feel somewhat happy while at the same time concerned.

"Mm..." she managed a small sound of negativity as she shook her head from side to side. Her ribs were throbbing and only now was she realizing just how difficult it was to breathe. Her jaw hung slightly open, dripping with blood, and she gasped shallowly for air.

Then, more footsteps entered the room, followed by mass amounts of chaos; horrified shrieking and worried cries, outraged hollers and demanding voices, but Misaki tried to drain them all out except for one.

"What happened?" She heard a teacher ask from nearby. She heard the students answer for her, saying how she had tried to get the two boys to talk things out when one had suddenly punched her without warning. "Is she okay?" The teacher asked.

Misaki felt completely helpless as she slouched against the desk, her head drooping forward as she panted for breath.

"I think he knocked the wind out of her pretty badly." Usui replied. "She must have hit her head and bit her lip really hard. I'll take her to the nurse as soon as she gets her breath back." His reply seemed to satisfy the teacher who then went over to begin interrogating the boys. "Hey, Ayuzawa?" Usui's voice was directed at her once more. "Just listen to me, okay? Try to take deep, slow breaths." He murmured.

His advice perfectly contradicted the rapid, shallow breaths that were currently flitting away from her lungs, but she tried her best. He placed his hand on her back and soothingly traced circles there with his palm.

After a few moments, Misaki regained her breath to an even pace and finally forced her eyelids all the way open. "Better?" he queried.

All she could do was nod her head once, but even that small motion made it ache.

"Usui-"

"Sh." He cut her off briskly. "Don't talk. Just breathe." Her only response was a small, pitiful noise like that of a puppy who had been smacked.

With careful effort, Usui secrued his arm around her back and waist and gently lifted her arm across his shoulders. Her head rolled to the side limply as she bit back a wail of pain. He gradually stood up and Misaki struggled to put her weight onto her feet. But the elevation gave her a rush and she was overcome with intense waves of dizziness and stumbled, Usui just barely managing to hoist her back up again. "Take it easy." He said softly, taking nearly all of her weight now.

As he stepped forward, and Misaki attempted to do the same, another intense wave of pain exploded in her temples and she staggered, letting out a small cry along with several drops of blood. "Ayuzawa!" he gripped her waist tighter, supporting her and spreading his fingers, but not wanting to make any contact with her ribcage. Had she not been bleeding from the mouth he would have carried her bridal style, but the possibility that she could choke on her own blood was simply to despairingly horrifying.

Eventually, Misaki began to make steady progress as Usui led her to the door and out into the hallway, the shocked and horrified gasps of her friends reaching her ears. She wanted to look up and reassure them all, but her head was in too much pain to for her to lift it and her eyes were slightly glazed over as she focused on where she was placing her feet. She wished she could speak, but for some reason, her vocal chords seemed to be null and void at the time. Panting through her mouth, she tried to swallow back the blood but often let it stain the tile floor.

She was aware of Usui denying the girl's offers for assistance as the two of them continued slowly toward the nurse's office, all the while, Usui cursing distraughtly under his breath.

* * *

><p>Usui sat beside the small bed that was set up in the nurse's office, and the winded, stunned president lie on her back, her eyes currently closed.<p>

The nurse had treated her injured lip and checked Misaki's ribs and chest for any signs of fracture but hand discovered nothing. She eventually diagnosed that the worst of Misaki's minor concussion would be severe headaches along with, stomach and back aches for the next several days. She had left some medicine on the table and asked Usui if he would want to return to class but he politely denied. "Sorry. But I just don't think I'd be able to concentrate whatsoever. And besides, I want someone to be here for her when she wakes up."

The nurse had smiled and nodded knowingly before taking her leave for her lunch break.

Presently, Usui sat, staring down at the black-haired girl, her chest heaving slightly as she breathed, but not as bad as it had been before. She had remained awake for the entire checkup the nurse had given her, but as soon as she heard the diagnosis, the president had fallen unconscious.

Usui sighed as he reached forward and brushed her soft hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me." He murmured. "And I can't even ask what you were thinking, because for once, you weren't being reckless and jumping into things headfirst. You actually tried to talk it out peacefully, and then he ends up giving you a concussion. Geez." His eyes flitted around the empty room for a moment. A breeze coming through the window ruffled her hair slightly and he reached forward again to fix it. "And the worst part of it all is, I'm finally alone with you, and yet it's like this..." he sighed to himself, disappointed.

"I...heard that...you pervert." He looked up when she spoke, a grimace on her lips as she blinked her eyes open slowly.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like that cliché phrase. What was it?" She mumbled.

"Like you got hit by a truck?"

"Bingo."

The two of them smiled briefly.

"So knowing you, I bet you want to go back to class now." Usui guessed. "But let me just tell you now, I have no intentions _whatsoever_ of-"

"Usui, chill out." She laughed lightly. "I...I really..._don't_ want to go back to class right now." Her words made him blink in surprise. "I just...kinda...want to sleep right now..." she whispered, sounding slightly embarrassed as her eyelids closed again.

"Alright then." He smiled, running his fingers through her tresses, and she was soon out like a light again. "Sleep away."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Misakiii! And sorry the chapter was so short. Each one is about this length though :3 I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **


	2. Out Of My Sight

**Here you go! Thanks for being patient! Sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: Must I be constantly be reminded of the fact that I don't own KWMS? :'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Out Of My Sight<p>

A light drizzle sprayed Misaki's face as she walked slowly to school the next day.

Her eyelids were still heavy and her head was still pounding slightly, but for the most part those were the worst of her ailments from the previous incident.

She remembered how she had woken in the nurse's office the day before near the end of the school day to find Usui sitting beside her. She had wearily forced her eyes to stay open as she had asked him to refresh her memory of what had occurred previously, only to find out that she was probably better off not knowing.

She apparently was diagnosed with a minor concussion and her mother had been notified immediately by the nurse and had left work early and driven over to the school. Even now, Misaki felt extremely guilty when she realized that her weaknesses had caused her hardworking mother trouble, but she made herself seem perfectly fine when her mother burst into the nurse's office, bombarding her daughter as well as Usui with panicked questions. She had hugged Misaki gently before informing her that she was being taken to the hospital, which Misaki ardently disapproved of, but was outnumbered on the matter.

Her mother had taken her that very evening, but Misaki had cleverly managed to clear every test the doctors threw at her and answer every question they asked perfectly. She had been sent home not long afterward, her mother being informed that Misaki was fine, aside from a few aches and pains. The relief Misaki saw on her mother's face made the teenager feel happy too as they had driven home, but now as she trekked to school through the mud, she felt the throbs returning with a vengeance.

"Ow..." she mumbled. "I can't believe this. I made my mom and Usui, Sakura, Shizuko, Suzuna, Manager and everyone else I know worry yesterday. I couldn't even go to work and Mom had to call in and tell them what happened. I'm sure they're all in a panic over there." She sighed. "Sakura was practically crying yesterday and Shizuko couldn't comfort her at all. Plus all the girls in the class looked about to faint. Geez..."

Despite everything that had befallen the previous day, Misaki had been sure to go to bed early last night, though she had honestly not managed to sleep so much as a wink due to persistent pains. But she had risen that morning with a persuasive smile on her face that got to her mother, who allowed her to attend school today if Misaki was feeling up to it, which she replied she was.

As Misaki had left the house that morning, calling a farewell out to her sister, the usually stoic Suzuna had run up to her, her plain eyes sparked with concern as she parted her lips slightly. It had even appeared that she had been about to cry as she had said, "Are you sure you're okay, Nee-san?"

Misaki had smiled gently back at her before wrapping her arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"I'm fine. I promise. Thanks, Suzuna." She said before turning away and departing.

Presently, the tiniest grin played across the Student Council President's face as she recalled her sister's distressed face. _She is so sweet_. She thought as she finally entered the school building.

As soon as she arrived at her shoe locker, she had nearly been bowled over from behind by the hysterical form of Sakura, who clutched Misaki's shoulders as though for dear life.

"Oh, geez!" Misaki cried as she quickly slammed her palm against the lockers before her in order to not stumble forward and worsen her concussion.

"Misakiii!" Sakura wailed.

"Sakura!" Shizuo's more reasonable voice stepped in. "Don't make her concussion _worse_!" She snapped. Misaki thanked the other girl profusely in her mind as Sakura dejectedly removed herself from her injured friend.

"I'm sorry." She blubbered. "I just was so worried yesterday! I didn't know if you were okay! I mean your mom had to take you to the hospital, right? And no one ever told us if you were alright after that..." she trailed off.

"Really?" Misaki looked curiously up at Shizuko. "Usui didn't tell you guys?"

"Nope." She replied, pushing up her glasses. "In fact he left right after you did. He looked like_ he_ had been the one who was punched in the gut and sent flying into a desk. He was totally worried about you. More than everyone except maybe your mom." She informed Misaki. The dark-haired girl blinked, a small wave of concern surfacing in her stomach, wondering if he was alright.

"Hey, stop worrying." She told Sakura instead, patting the girl's head. "I'm okay now so don't freak out." She smiled.

Sniffling a few times, Sakura finally nodded and reflected the smile.

"Good." Misaki nodded, lifting her chin. "Now let's get to class." She suggested, leading the way up the staircase.

As she focused on making her steps appear to be less mechanic from the dull pain shooting through her chest, Misaki nearly expected to be bowled over again by another frantic girl bringing news of a new fight. But all was silent as they entered their classroom aside from the usual chatter, albeit was a bit softer this morning. Two seats were empty in class now, as the quarreling boys had been suspended for two weeks.

Misaki tried to ignore the way Usui's emerald eyes shot up to look at her when she sat down at her desk. He definitely seemed like he had a thing or two to say to her, but the teacher entered just as she felt Usui would speak up.

Throughout the remainder of the class, she felt his penetrating stare on her back, which only served to make her heart pound as hard as her head.

* * *

><p>"Stand...Bow...Dismissed." Misaki announced at the end of classes that day.<p>

The students broke up into their respective groups: those going to clubs, those staying for cleaning and those going home. Letting out a long breath, Misaki gathered her materials and headed for the Student Council meeting room, ignoring Usui as she felt his eyes following her out.

_Whatever. If he has something he wants to say, then he can say it to me whenever he wants, considering he always pops up out of nowhere..._

Her skin had felt warm the entire day as she felt his eyes on her shoulders, and now she just needed to get away from him for a moment, dashing quickly down the hall to step into the meeting room. The assembled members gave her concerned looks, but she silently dismissed them with her eyes as she announced their jobs for the afternoon. "Let's try to work quickly and get home early for the weekend, okay?" She gave them her best, President's grin and they all took the reassurance and began working.

Misaki took her seat and began flipping through papers, reading over new suggestions and debating things in her mind, signing papers whenever they required her approval. About half an hour passed by in this manner before she sat back, stretching her arms.

"Alright guys! Finish up whatever you're working on now and get home early today." She smiled, the boys all looking up with surprise that turned into appreciation. They soon began filing out the door one by one, wishing Misaki and one another a good weekend until Misaki was completely alone.

Making sure no one else was present, she folded her arms on the desk she sat at and buried her head in the small barricade, letting out a long groan. "God, who would have guessed concussions hurt so _freaking_ badly?" She muttered, pressing her face deeper into her sleeves. She fancied closing her eyes for a short moment to rest after the long, tiring day, and in her exhaustion had let her senses slip away, therefore she did not hear Usui's footsteps as they padded into the room.

"Ayuza-" he cut himself off quickly once he noticed her with her head buried into her curled arms. He walked slowly into the room, making sure to keep his feet close to the ground as not to step too loudly and disturb her.

He silently sat atop a desk opposite her and leaned forward, gazing at her affectionately. Her ruffled hair covered her face, spilling onto the desk, and her shoulders moved slightly as she breathed.

Usui let himself be caught up by her unintentional charm, looking at her through slightly lowered eyelids, a grin on his lips. He resisted the strong urge to reach forward and stroke his fingers through her hair, but she was so irresistibly cute it took all of his self control not to touch her. He straightened up immediately when he heard the thudding of footsteps as they came to a halt outside the room.

"Prez!" A loud, male voice called out. Misaki's head flew up and her eyes flitted around the room, startled. When her gaze rested on Usui, her jaw dropped a little.

"Usui?" Then she shook her head and addressed the boy. "What is it?" She wondered.

"Is it really true that we're going home early today?" He asked excitedly.

Misaki, thinking this had been some urgent, life-or-death matter, let her tense shoulders slump.

"Yes, that is true." She answered, trying not to sound too irritable.

"Sw-eet!" He chanted before disappearing again.

A moment of silence passed briefly by.

"Well _that_ was stupid." Usui muttered, disappointed he had missed out on watching her sleep peacefully a little longer.

"Whatever." She sighed before returning her eyes to his. "So what exactly are you doing here uninvited?" She brought herself to ask.

"Oh just the usual." He shrugged.

"Stalker." Misaki mumbled, earning a chuckle from him.

"Sorry. I just can't seem to keep myself away." He said in a tone that mocked a prince.

"Riiight." She snickered good-naturedly. "Well at least I got woken up before I fell asleep." She pointed out as she sat up straight again, stretching her arms out before her and dipping her head slightly as she yawned.

"Ayuzawa." His tone warned her that he was getting all serious-and-concerned on her now and she groaned inwardly. _Heeere it comes... _

_ "_What, you perverted outer-space alien?" She felt inclined to ask.

"You really shouldn't be push-" He was abruptly cut off as a new voice filled the room again.

"P-President!" The girl and the boy turned their heads to see Kanou standing in the door, his dark hood shadowing his face. "U...Um..." He quickly seemed to regret entering so hastily. "Um..." He began stammering incoherently as Usui glared at him briefly before standing and crossing the room, motioning for Kanou to follow him into the hallway. The latter boy casted frightened glances over his shoulder back at Misaki while the former, blonde boy closed the door, leaving Misaki alone for a moment.

Blinking with sarcastic concern, she watched their figures and tried to no avail to decipher what they were saying, but all she could hear was that annoying drone of voices when she could almost make out the words but not quite. A moment later, Kanou was sent speeding off down the hallway and Usui re-entered the classroom calmly, sitting back down before her.

"Um...What exactly did you say to him?" The girl wondered, a little worried.

"Never mind that." He dismissed the topic as he looked back into her eyes. "Like I was saying, you're just getting over a concussion so you really shouldn't be exerting yourself so soon."

"Exerting?" She echoed, sounding confused.

"Yes I know it sounds insane, but it's what you're best at, Prez." He informed her truthfully. "You should have stayed home today."

"And just how am I exerting myself?" She challenged. But as soon as the question was out of her mouth, she knew that it had been the perfectly wrong thing to ask.

"_How_, you ask?" He shifted forward, getting to his feet again, the look in his eyes serious and his tone somewhat...intimidating. Taken aback, Misaki's golden eyes widened as she looked up at him from where she sat. "What else would you call falling asleep after one, normal day of school, Prez?" he asked her.

"It's been a full week." She protested feebly, her voice failing her.

"Get up for a second." He said suddenly as he walked around the desk to stand beside her. Feeling inclined to obey, Misaki pushed her chair back and stood to her feet shakily. Immediately she suffered a major head rush and stumbled. Usui grabbed her swiftly in his arms and held her tightly. "You can't even stand up..." he murmured, his voice softer now, sounding distraught, as though it was his fault she was so weak right now.

"Hey, let go." She tried to push him away, but the force her arms exerted was insignificant and did nothing at all to loosen his embrace.

"Ayuzawa, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore." He said slowly. Then, he carefully pulled away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he smirked down at her, back to his old self. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight until I'm sure you're all better."

"Wha-?" She blushed furiously, shoving him away. "You perverted stalker! Baka Usui!"

"That's more like it." He chuckled, leaning forward. But before he could kiss her-

"Prez!" A familiar, more higher-pitched voice chimed in from the door as Yukimura appeared. "Have you seen Kan...nou...?" He trailed off, obviously reading the atmosphere between his president and the blonde guest and assuming he should not have been there at that time. An icy glare shot from Usui as he was forced to cease his intended actions.

"U-Um...s-sorry! Wrong room!" Yukimura cried before dashing away.

Usui sighed. The first interruption had been quite a nuisance. The second, plain annoying. Now, he was just pissed off. But he did not let this feature visibly show.

"W-What's that sigh for?" Misaki felt compelled to ask in order to break the slightly awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Nothing." Usui smiled, holding himself back from going in to kiss her now; the mood was ruined, so he would just have to make up an even better time to replace it.

"If you say so." She shrugged. "Alright then, shall we head off to work?"

"I guess I can't persuade you otherwise?" He frowned.

"Nope."

"Alright fine." He gave in. "But remember, I'll be keeping my eye on you." He winked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! Next chapter things pick up juuuust a tad ;3 **

**Please review!**


	3. Time Alone

**Okay now it's off to Maid Latte! :D**

**(still don't own it).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Time Alone<p>

Thankfully, by the time Misaki and Usui stepped outside, the rain had more or less ceased for the moment, even though the dark clouds still hovered overhead, obviously still filled with water that was just begging to fall.

"We should run." Misaki suggested, noting this fact and taking off at a quick pace with Usui on her heels. They raced down the sidewalks toward Maid Latte; having left their bags at school due to a graceful lack of homework, they were not hindered by any excess weight.

However, a few blocks away from the cafe, Misaki seemed to remember that she was still getting over a concussion and she slowed to a stop as she felt her head pulsing again. "Okaaay running down the concrete sidewalk with minor head injuries was _not_ one of my greatest ideas." She admitted, holding her forehead with her palm.

"Idiot." Usui stopped beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. At first, this contact made her jump, as always, but she seemed to get used to it much faster this time and she soon felt more relaxed. As though Usui's touch were a cure, the throbbing in her head died away again. She cast a thankful glance up at him but quickly looked away when he smiled, causing her face to heat up and they continued walking. As they did so, Misaki made no objections to Usui's secure arm around her shoulder.

They passed several small shops and hotels and all the peaceful scenes were beginning to make her dreary at one point; she would be happy just to stay like this, content and warm forever, but reality hit her in the face again as a strong gust of wind snapped her out of her fantasies. Moments later, they arrived at Maid Latte and entered through the doors, the bells ringing above their heads.

"Oh! Misa-chan! Usui-san!" Their manager called out as she dashed over to greet them, her usually happy face now plagued with concern. "I heard what happened! Are you really feeling alright enough to come to work today?" She bombarded the questions while glancing doubtfully at Usui's arm around Misaki's shoulder. Misaki quickly shook him off as to not worry Satsuki.

"Oh no, I'm fine now!" She beamed. "I just missed you guys so much yesterday that I couldn't bear to miss you again now." But for once, her very convincing, contented tone did not convince the 30-year-old women, for she looked from Misaki to Usui and back again, her eyes contemplating.

"But I heard you had to go to the hospital yesterday." She stated as Erika, Honoka and Subaru slid in to stand beside her. "I mean we have full staff today so if you want to take another day off..."

"No, that's totally fine! My mom just made a whole episode out of the thing and took me to the hospital but they didn't find anything wrong with me." Her tone was strong and assuring; technically there were no lies there.

The four maids glanced at Usui in unison and the boy heaved a sigh as Misaki too eventually looked up at him.

"I really don't think you should..." he voiced his opinion.

"But you're not me so you don't know that I'm feeling perfectly fine." Her eyes flared slightly as she begged him not to mention the fact that she had nearly keeled over on the way getting there.

"Alright fine." He gave his consent as though he were her guardian. Misaki grinned in triumph, but Satsuki held her gaze a moment longer.

"Okay." She gave in to Misaki's determined stare. "But you know if you feel even a little woozy..."

"I'll let you know. I promise." Misaki nodded, brushing past her friends to the changing room. Usui shrugged and followed her as the other maids dispersed and returned to their tasks.

Just before Misaki slipped away to change, Usui grasped her wrist and yanked her aside.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, a little too harshly, but he did not seem to notice.

"Listen, I know why you're doing this, but you really need to stop acting tough when you're exhausted."

"I _told you_ I am _ not _exhausted." She growled. He just looked intently down at her and she finally sighed. "Alright fine, how about a deal? If I collapse or wuss out or even so much as stagger at all today, you can whisk me away in front of everyone in a bridal style and embarrass me to no end. Would that satisfy you?"

His emerald eyes flashed in amusement, and then his trademark grin crept across his face.

"I'll take that bet." He answered and Misaki's lips twitched upwards.

"Fine. It's a deal." She outstretched her hand and he shook it firmly. "Oh. But of course you know you can't do anything to sabotage me, okay?"

"Why would I do something like that?" He asked innocently.

"Your fingers are crossed, Baka Usui."

"Dang it." He chuckled.

"Alright I'm getting changed now." She informed him as she opened the door and began to slip away. "And _no_ I don't need help." She cut him off as she disappeared. Usui smirked and went off to retrieve his uniform and apron.

* * *

><p>Usui watched Misaki vigilantly as she worked that afternoon.<p>

Whenever she passed by the kitchen and came into his line of vision, he ceased whatever it was he was currently doing to peruse her, but every time she seemed perfectly fine. She handled her duties vigilantly and as ardently as she always had, however this was the troubling part for the boy.

She was not being too excessively cheerful, whereas had this been the case, it would have been blatantly obvious that she was faking it in order not to worry her co-workers. Had she moved sluggishly and had her face been livid and pale, it would have been even more obvious that she was exhausted than if she had put on over the top pretenses. But she was acting as she did on any normal day, content and polite to her customers yet was not afraid to show off a bit of resentment whenever she bit off more than she could chew.

These average actions of hers were what confused him the most and he arrived at only one conclusion; she was _actually_ fine.

Though he was obviously elated by discovering this fact, Usui could not help but feel the tiniest spark of resentment, for if she had showed off even the smallest sign of fatigue, he would have been able to take her up on her bet and carry her out of the cafe.

But the blonde boy held true to his word and continued on with his work, while still keeping one eye on her. The other three maids as well as their manager also seemed to be watching the Seika High President with care, in case she overworked herself as she so often did, but none of them could see anything amiss with her behaviors either; it was simply incredulous for them all to arrive at the conclusion that Misaki was not working too hard for once in her life.

The dark-haired girl, of course, had no knowledge of the spectators of her endeavors that evening and continued about her work with a smile while she passed her fellow maids, quirking an eyebrow at their bewildered faces, but not wanting to be rude and incline why their countenances beheld such disbelieving emotions.

At last, their manager decided to pull the young girl aside as the decline of customers began to become prominent as the sun began to fall victim to the distant mountain ranges.

"Misa-chan?" Satsuki asked her employee in a voice that appeared cheerful, but hid concern. "Are you sure you're feeling alright today?" Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and Misaki was taken aback.

"Yes, I am _completely_ fine, Manager." Misaki blinked slowly. "I think I should be the one asking _you_ that question. You look a little stressed out." Now the teenager's eyebrows furrowed as well.

"Oh, who? Me? No, no no!" The 30-year-old waved her hands in front of her face dismissively. "It's just that I was worried about you, is all."

"But I told you that I'm fine." Misaki insisted truthfully.

"B...But...Misa-chan you see..." Satsuki fumbled for harmless words but Misaki saw right through her.

"You didn't believe me?" She guessed, a bit embarrassed.

"Well it's true that several other times' you've come in saying you were perfectly fine and wound up going home with a 105-degree fever."

"T-That was only...twice..." The girl mumbled, turning her face away to hide her blush. "But...but I _guess_ you may have a point..." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm glad you see where I'm coming from." Satsuki chuckled lightly. "No matter. You do seem to be fine now, but since there's not looking like there'll be many more customers tonight, why don't you go in back and change?" She suggested with a smile.

"Sure thing." The younger girl agreed, not wanting to push her luck by staying out any later and making her manager worry further.

The girl passed by the kitchen and slipped into the changing room, and a certain blonde, male chef was bold enough to follow behind her. Misaki had just picked up her school uniform and was about to remove her white headband when she spotted Usui's tall figure from her peripheral vision and gasped loudly, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Geez!" She cried. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack? I really think you are sometimes." She exclaimed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "This _is_ the girl's changing room you know, you pervert." She huffed.

"I know." He replied suavely. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." He advanced across the room and Misaki dropped her clothes on the small couch in the room as she retreated a step for every one he advanced.

"Oh, I see how it is; you wanted to spend some time alone with me in the girl's locker room without telling me while I was changing. How gentlemanly and romantic of you." Her voice was lavish with sarcasm before turning to annoyance. "I could definitely report this as sexual harassment or stalking, you know."

"But you wouldn't do that, and we both know it." He told her, stepping closer as she found herself against the wall. "And we both know I didn't come here to do perverted things...Well...maybe a little bit." He chuckled. Misaki hissed and smacked him across the face but his grin only widened. "I'm just teasing." He said affectionately before his eyes turned more serious. "I really just wanted to be alone with you for a moment, and seeing as we were _interrupted_ three times at school before..." He trailed off, letting her figure the rest out on her own as he closed the distance between them.

"H-Hey!" She protested as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She tried vainly to push him off but she was cornered and quite frankly, not as unwilling for this to happen as she had expected. No matter how fervently her mind tried to tell her to push him away, at least until they were out of this non-co-ed locker room, she could not deny the desires of her body and she soon let him pull her into an embrace, relaxing against his strong arms, if only for a moment.

"You seemed alright at work this evening," his voice reverberated slightly in her eardrums. "But can you prove to me now that you're still as feisty as ever?" He challenged.

"You _do_ know who you're dealing with, correct?" She smirked up at him, an expression which his face reflected with passion. Leaning down, he felt her breath quicken slightly as a warmth emitted from her face that made him chuckle from how mind-blowingly adorable she was.

She closed her eyes and was about to consent to the kiss when suddenly the door opened and the chattering voices of the other three young maids filled the room. Before she could so much as react in surprise, Usui, grabbed Misaki and pulled her into the nearby closet where their manager kept many of their cosplays and outfits, courtesy of Aoi. He covered her mouth with his hand as she let out muffled cries.

"Shhh." He whispered; Erika, Honoka and Subaru were still chittering away and giggling, unaware of the room's two stowaways. With great effort, Misaki managed to free herself from Usui's iron grip to an extent to be able to breathe and speak properly.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "If I didn't know any better, which I'm starting to think I might actually not, I would've yelled 'rape!' by now and called the police!" The boy behind her merely chuckled. "This is not a laughing matter, you perverted outer-space alien!" She snapped.

"Quiet, or they'll hear you." He mumbled; she could still hear the smile in his voice.

After several moments, the voices of the other girls finally died away as the doors closed again; thankfully, none of them had noticed Misaki's school uniform on the couch nor wondered about hers or Usui's current location. The couple finally crept out of the closet and the girl let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is _wrong _with you?" She barked. "I mean, sure it would have been totally awkward if they had seen us, _especially_ you in the girl's changing room. But don't you think it would've been even _more_ horrendous if they had somehow found us hiding out in the _closet_ together?"

"Haha, but they didn't." He grinned, sounding proud of himself.

"I should punch you. I really should."

He chuckled again. "Well, I would suggest continuing where we left off, but the mood seems to be ruined yet again." The boy sighed as though he were forever cursed to not get a moment alone with her. "Let's head home."

"Wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of that?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh wait I have a better idea. How about you _get out of here_ so I can change and be able to walk home in public in normal clothes?"

He took the hint and left her alone, but she had to wait several moments to make sure he had no intentions of re-entering unannounced before changing.

She wished her manager goodnight and met up with Usui to begin their walk home together.

However, neither of them were expecting to step out of the cafe and into intense, torrential downpour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh! What'll they do about _that_? Find out next chapter when the fluff and romance picks up!**

**Please review!**


	4. Silent Conversations

**Sorry this was late! I had a lot going on...but here tis!**

**Read on to find out what Misaki and Usui do to get themselves out of this rainstorm!**

**(I do not own KWMS, you know thaaatt. Sillies.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Silent Conversations<p>

The winds gusted onto the unsuspecting couple as the doors to the cafe opened, revealing them unprotected to its wrath.

Misaki let out an unintentional squeak of surprise and even the stoic Usui widened his eyes in shock. Wordlessly, they both quickly stepped back into the restaurant in unison, letting the doors close again. "Wow. This'll be fun." The boy jeered sarcastically.

"Well its not too surprising," his companion put in. "The sky has been looking like a black ocean for the past week so it was only a matter of time before it all came down. It's just really annoying how convenient it is, considering it starts _just_ as we have to walk home..." she trailed off in a slightly bitter mutter.

"How's it looking out there?" Satsuki called from the kitchen. "I heard the wind a few minutes ago. I have to go see a relative tonight so I hope I don't get delayed." Here, she looked up. "Do you two need me to drive you home?" She offered.

The two teenagers shared a corresponding glance that agreed not to cause their manager and unnecessary troubles before Misaki replied.

"No, that's alright. It's not that bad." She plastered on her best fake smile, trying to sound sincere. "Maybe we'll just take some umbrellas, but don't go out of your way for us."

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked, peering past the curtains from the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the girl.

"Alright then. Just be careful out there, you two." Then her eyes changed from those aged with the worry of a maternal figure to those of the playful 30-year-old they all loved so much. "I know I can count on you, but Usui-san make sure you walk her home and get her there safely." She winked.

Misaki blushed at her words and hissed, "Manager!" in a childish complaint as the blonde boy snickered.

"Come on." He said, gabbing two umbrellas from the rack near the door with one hand and Misaki's wrist with the other. "Let's get going before it gets any worse." They wished Satsuki a good night as they opened their umbrellas and stepped out into the harsh evening weather once more.

Somehow, even though they had only spoken several quick words with their manager a moment ago, the rain had sufficiently increased within that short amount of time. There were hardly any cars on the street, and the very few that were driving pulled over rapidly to seek the nearest shelter from the storm, the residents of the vehicles all racing to check into the nearest motel.

As the Seika High students walked the streets with brisk paces, they realized they were soon the only other people within the area, and possibly the entire town outside at this time. Several of the streetlights they passed beneath flickered as did the traffic signals, whereas some blew out completely. They shared a grimace and decided with their eyes to quicken the pace a bit.

However, the uncannily strong force of the winds blowing against them kept them at a pitifully slow pace; it took them nearly three minutes longer to reach a spot that normally would only have taken them under one.

Usui's grip on her hand was like iron claws clasping onto her fingers, as though if he slackened his grip even the slightest bit she would be lofted up and away into the air by the raging winds. Despite their umbrellas, the two of them were soaked throughly within mere minutes, and another moment later, Misaki lost her umbrella, watching in despair as it was yanked from her fingers and tore off into the sky within seconds.

Within that brief moment when she was left utterly defenseless from the rain, she was pelted with droplets of water that felt more like tiny golfballs, except each of these exploded on contact, providing her with a much unwanted shower. Usui pulled her aside to walk closer to him, leaning his own umbrella over her head. She would have bashfully thanked him for this gesture too, that is if her voice could have been audibly carried more than an inch due to the bedlam of the weather.

After a few more moments of struggling to push past the violent winds, they came to another simultaneous agreement with their eyes that their efforts were fruitless and only proved to heighten their chances of catching pneumonia. At last, Misaki stopped walking and tugged on his hand, telling him to stop as well so they could discuss what to do next.

"What should we-?" She raised her voice above the sounds of the wind, but it was instantly carried away and Usui shook his head at her apologetically. They reverted back to one of their silent conversations whence they spoke only with their eyes. Usui's emerald irises flashed quickly back toward the cafe and he raised one eyebrow inquisitively, but Misaki shook her head. She then flashed her eyes toward the direction they were heading but he too shook his head in defeat. It was agreed; they were too far away from either destination, and the exhaustion of fighting the wind and rain along with the slowly approaching return of Misaki's former headache left them stranded in the middle of a slightly flooded street.

In the moment of pondering they shared, Usui lost his grip on his umbrella which easily was ripped away into the night and they were both bombarded by the harsh rain. Then, the branches of a tree overhead creaked and several came crashing down not too far away from where they stood, causing the couple to jump. That was the last straw for Usui and he made a snap decision as determination crossed his features.

He quickly set off down the road they were standing in, neither the way they had come or had intended to go, and Misaki had no choice but to follow him and wait to see what it was he intended to do instead of ask the pointless question. She found out within moments as the lights of a hotel came into view and she presently felt her chest tighten, perhaps from the branch that fell nearby and nearly hit her, or perhaps from the thought of spending any amount of time whatsoever with Usui in a hotel; very possibly, from both.

It felt like eons of miserable wading through puddles and up slippery steps before they at last arrived at the doors of their haven and pushed through the entrance. Thankfully, lights were still on and the sign in the window read OPEN, and a women sitting at the front desk looked up at the sound of the doors opening, one of the cold breezes slipping in and pushing her blonde hair back. A pitiful, yet understanding smile crossed her lips as she greeted them.

"Hello. Quite a storm out there, eh?" Her attempt to sound friendly was wasted by the wretched state of her guests. "Will you be needing a room for the night? The reports say this won't be stopping till about 6AM tomorrow."

"Then yes, if you have any rooms available for a single night then please." Usui dipped his head graciously.

Misaki swallowed hard as the woman began typing away on her computer, checking for open rooms. _W-Wait. Does this mean that I...that we have to..._ The poor, girl, already dripping with water became even more frazzled at the thoughts running through her mind at the time and was only snapped out again by the woman's voice.

"It seems we have a room open on the 3rd floor." She announced.

"Excellent." Usui sighed with relief and pulled his wet wallet from his pocket.

"Oh!" Misaki took hers out from her uniform's pocket as well. "Here, let's split the cost."

"It's okay. It isn't much for one night." He pushed her hands down and away from the counter as he placed his money on the surface.

"B-But-"

"You can pay for breakfast if you really want to." He suggested. Just the mention of the word 'breakfast' reignited the spark of panic that resided within her chest at the thought of spending the night together with him and she fell speechless before reluctantly putting her wallet away.

"Have a nice night." The blonde woman said happily as they concluded their business.

The two high schoolers headed off toward the stairs, only to find that they were blocked off with a yellow warning sign and a notice that they were currently unsafe to use. With doubtful glances at one another, their eyes traveled over to the only other means of reaching their room; the elevator.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, especially in these conditions." Misaki voiced her blatant doubt.

"I know. I'm not thrilled about it either. But its only three floors, and besides if we stay down here any longer, we're both definitely going to catch cold." He reasoned.

"You have a point." She sighed, giving her consent as he led her over to the elevator; she blushed as she realized his hand was still grasping hers and had been doing so since they have left Maid Latte.

Pressing the UP button, they waited for the bell to ring and the doors to open before stepping on and indicating their destination. No other guests resided in the small moving cart, however several puddles on the floor indicated that they were not the only two to be sucked into these unfortunate circumstances.

The elevator doors closed and the cart shifted upward and slowly began ascending. All the while, the worst-case-scenario thoughts rushed through Misaki's mind: _This could be bad. I mean, its too cliché to have it get stuck with just the two of us anyway, plus like he said, its only three floors. There's no way it would get stuck so conveniently within such a short distance. And then we'd be trapped in here for-_

Her thoughts were cut off then, but not by the angelic sound of the bell dinging to signify their arrival on their floor, but instead by the hellish sound of an ominous creaking sound.

The elevator came to a halt, but not at their floor or at any floor at all for that matter.

The lights flickered once before they were completely extinguished and Misaki jumped at the sudden darkness.

"Oh _no way_ is this happening." She groaned. She did not have a fear of elevators or anything, however it was not as fun or exciting you may have thought to be trapped in one with the most handsome boy in school and possibly the entire world, especially when it was pitch black and you were drenched and cold and shivering.

"Great." Usui sounded agitated next to her. "We just can't catch a break." He sighed at first, but then he lifted his head; perhaps this was the chance he was anticipating to be alone with her for a little while? But he quickly decided it would be no fun whatsoever if he could not witness that adorable blush on her cheeks and he would prove to be a little less than charming if he attempted to kiss her and missed, so he aborted his mission.

"And we can't even use the 'help' button." The girl added with a hint of nervousness so small he nearly missed it. "But this is a hotel. Shouldn't it have some kind of backup-whoa!"

She was cut off again as the elevator suddenly shifted again and they felt it drop, easily 5 feet. It was such a speedy descent with no warnings that it frightened the wits out of Misaki, who admittedly did not have an affection for small, dark places.

Instinctively, her body clung to the nearest, safest thing, in this case being, of course, her classmate. Usui was surprised when he felt both of her arms hugging and clinging onto his right one.

As the elevator came to a sickeningly sharp stop, however, the motion caused them both to lose balance, the puddles of rainwater on the floor not helping them in any way, and they tumbled ungraciously to the floor. The confused couple attempted vainly to untangle themselves from one another in the darkness; Misaki felt a weight on her stomach and Usui felt a wet fabric beneath his head.

The lights flickered on just then and the elevator lurch back upward at a snail's pace. The boy and the girl blinked their eyes against the sudden brightness to adjust before assessing their situation.

Usui heard a small noise from beneath his ear and quickly pushed himself off of her from where he lay with his head on her stomach.

"You okay?" He asked, avoiding her eyes a little too much.

"I guess?" She groaned again as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "But my head is killing me again now." But she quickly dismissed her pain to the best of her abilities when she looked at Usui kneeling beside her with his head turned slightly away from her, his eyes down as though he found great interest in the floor. "What's with you, you perverted outer-space alien?" She laughed for a split second before she realized exactly what was happening and her eyes widened in shock before a devilish smirk came across her face. "Are...are you..._embarrassed_?" Her jaw admittedly dropped. "Be still my heart." She breathed.

"You should be the one embarrassed, Misa-chan." Sadly, he bounced back quickly and Misaki's short-lived moment of fun and teasing was over within seconds.

"And why is that, Baka Usui?" She challenged as he stood to his feet and offered her his hand. She pouted but accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Your stomach was grumbling." He chuckled.

"Gah-!" Misaki threw her arms across her stomach as her face flushed red. Usui laughed as she glared at him, the tables turned.

Then, what should have happened moments ago finally occurred and the elevator bell rang and the doors parted to reveal the third floor hallway.

Golden met emerald once again and they both shared a tiny smile, their eyes shining with relief and even a slightly distinguishable hint of regret as they were freed from their romantic incidents in the elevator.

Neither spoke a word as they stepped out into the carpeted hallway, but their eyes revealed more than what words ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised, every chapter, the fluff meter raises a notch. Next chapter is no exception! Look forward to it!  
><strong>

**Please review! **


	5. Intimacy

**Halfway point! (my personal favorite chapter). You know what this means? The fluff meter is now at its highest! Get ready for this one! (There should be a T+ rating...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Intimacy<p>

Usui and Misaki arrived at the door that was numbered according to the digit on the keycard the woman had presented them with.

Usui pulled this card from his pocket and slid it into the device on the door which blinked green before unlocking and they entered the room.

Naively, Misaki had assumed, for some reason that they would have individual beds; what a short-lived fantasy _that_ proved to be.

They were faced with a single bed, along with one small bathroom, a closet and a TV. Next to the bed was a table with a digital clock, a lit lamp and a phone, which Misaki quickly took advantage of to call her mother before the power went out again. Her mother was relieved to hear from her eldest daughter but was concerned for her health, yet Misaki dismissed those fears by telling her she still had her medicine for her headaches and that she had not been out in the rain for too long, only one of which was true. After hanging up with approval from her mother to 'stay the night with an acquaintance', Misaki searched her pocket for the small bottle of pills that the nurse had issued her the previous day.

"What an eventful week!" She exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head drowsily before placing the medicine on the bedside table; she still could not even bring herself to look at the bed, let alone imagine how they would sleep that night.

Usui, who had been across the room attending to his running nose with a tissue presently returned to her side.

"Do you want to order some dinner?" He asked with a tiny, knowing smirk.

"Oh stop looking so smug, you pervert!" She snapped, but grabbing the room service menu nonetheless. They each ordered bowls of soup that were promptly delivered; Usui paid for this too, still sticking to his promise that she would be allowed to pay for breakfast. They sipped at their soup in silence before Usui turned the TV on to the weather channel in some hopes that they could at least have a peaceful night's rest, yet the forecast seemed to have different plans. After finishing their soup, they left the bowls in the hallway before returning to the room to discuss what to do next.

"We should get out of these clothes." Misaki suggested. Usui grinned at her childishly before she realized the content of what she had said. "Oh shut up, you pervert!" She screamed, pushing him away.

"I didn't say anything at all." He laughed. She crossed her arms indifferently.

"_Anyway_, all perverted outer-space alien thoughts aside, we're both going to get sick sooner or later if we don't figure something out."

"Well you know." He butted in. "It's proven that if you huddle together, you'll be warmer _but_," he emphasized before she could cut him off or hit him. Or both. "But, it's also proven that huddling together without clothing is even more-"

"BAKA USUI!" She screeched, shoving him away from her.

He laughed at her flustered countenance as he fell backward onto the bed, his quick thinking and fast-acting reflexes causing him to reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her down on top of him. A small 'oompf!' escaped her lips at the unforeseen action as she landed on top of him. She quickly lifted her head up to find her face milometers from his, their lips dangerously close and their fingers entwined together.

She was about to throw a tantrum at him, but she quickly forgot what it was she wanted to shout as she looked down into his emerald irises, a few inches from her own. The smirk on his lips contradicted the agape fashion of her mouth and she managed to close it somehow, though her body felt numbed.

Her mind was screaming at her to get off of him, but her body remained frozen in place; she satisfied her mind with this action by telling herself it was because his fingers trapped hers and did not allow her to move accordingly.

"Wow. Ayuzawa's so bold. I never knew." He said.

"B-Baka Usui. I just-" but before she could give her defending speech, she felt him move beneath her as he push upward with a surge of energy. He flipped her over onto the bed, their positions now switched as he looked down at her, still pinning each of her hands with his.

At first he kept a respectable distance as not to frighten her, but as he looked into those golden pools that shone with all of those candid emotions, he could no longer hold himself back.

He leaned down on her, his body slightly pressing against hers, their wet clothing sticking together and the thinness of the material gave them a more intimate feeling. Usui looked down into those eyes that he adored so much, asking her consent before he went any further.

Her lips were set in a tiny, calmed frown that gave away nothing, but her eyes told an entirely different story. The strong determination that usually resided there had faded somewhat into, not defenselessness, but more of agreement, as though she trusted him in every way, shape and form, and with all of her body and soul; she would go along with whatever decision he made, for she trusted him to make the right one. Of course he had no intentions of doing anything foolish or rash, but for what he did do, he required her to fulfill him to the best of her abilities.

She saw this challenge in his eyes and her lips curved into the smirk he knew so well, the one that said 'bring it on, I'll give it all I've got' that he simply could not resist.

At her silent consent, he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back as best she could. He shoved his lips closer to hers as he felt the wonderful spark of passion flit through his body, but he was careful not to put too much weight on her small form. Misaki pushed her lips up against his, her eyes closed as she kept reminding herself in her mind over and over again that this was real.

The ardent desire shared between them that longed for the other was so overpowering they could each feel the physical adrenaline it sent shooting through their veins. Misaki was getting lost in the sensation, but her moments of utter and complete bliss began to dwindle away along with her air supply. The last thing she wanted at this point was to faint on him, especially in such a situation, and she she squeezed his hands, curling her fingers tightly against his skin to let him know she needed air.

He received the message and with one last peck on the lips, he pulled back, his cheeks slightly flushed. Misaki gasped desperately beneath him, her time limit to go without oxygen obviously proven to be a great deal shorter than she had anticipated. Her chest heaved and her heart was pounding loudly, palpitating throughout her chest as well as her temples, but this time her head was not in pain.

Usui squeezed her hands soothingly, calming her down gently as he leaned back down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"See?" He said softly. "Aren't you a lot warmer now?"

She took a moment to regain her breath before replying with a mere, "Baka Usui." He chuckled again as he kissed her forehead before pulling away and finally getting off of her, pulling her up slowly, having her sit up on the bed where he stood before her, causing her to crane her head to look up at him.

"Well?" She finally asked. "Was that good enough for you?" The familiar spark shone in her eyes along with the zeal in her tone of voice.

"You know I could lie and say it wasn't. Then what would you do?"

"Well quite frankly then you would be SOL, my friend." She snorted but with a good-natured smile.

Her comment brought him to laughter before he answered her. "Aright I admit it. That was plenty. For now." He winked.

"Oh shut up, you pervert." She kicked his shin lightly.

"Well," the slight shift in his tone suggested a subject change. "I guess I'll go take a quick shower then. Care to join me?"

"Alright quit it." She pouted. "You've already made me embarrassed as it is without those joking comments."

"Who ever said I was joking?" He wondered, leaning down so he was face level with her. She blushed madly and leaned away from him. "I'm just kidding." He confessed. "But," here his tone softened and became more sincere. "I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you, but I don't want you to feel that way around me. Actually no, I take that back. You're too adorable."

"Stop talking and just go take a shower, Baka Usui!" She huffed.

"Alright, alright." He put up his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

As he crossed the room, the sounds of the tumult outside returned to Misaki's eardrums; the rush of blood filling her ears previously had blocked out all other sounds, but now she remembered the reason why they were there in the first place. In some respect, she was growing to be very thankful to this storm.

She abruptly looked up when she heard a cough from across the room and saw Usui blowing his nose once again.

"Hey, are you...?" She began to ask but her query was answered for her when he coughed again. "Oh no." She lamented, getting to her feet to stand beside him.

"Well _that_ came out of nowhere." He muttered, regarding his sudden illness. "I hope I didn't get you sick too." He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead but she shied away from him.

"Forget about me, I'm fine." She assured him with a somewhat clipped tone. "If you get sick now this will be horrible." She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her temples with her index and middle fingers.

"Does your head hurt?" Usui asked then.

"Huh? Oh no! I was just thinking, honestly!" She stated, realizing that she must have looked as though she were in pain. "Well why don't you take a nice hot shower anyway. Maybe if you get ride of the cold from the start it'll go away while its still fresh."

"Good point." He opened the closet to find several thick, white, fleece robes and pajama pants. "Huh. How convenient." He smirked.

"You jerk!" She yelled. "You _knew _these were here the entire time didn't you? But you just wanted an excuse to..." She trailed off, too bashful to finished her accusation.

"You got me." He chortled with a shrug.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "If you had changed sooner you probably wouldn't have gotten sick, you know?"

"Yes but it was well worth it." The blonde boy then disappeared behind the bathroom door to leave her slightly fuming before she returned to sit down on the bed.

She flicked on the television once more as she heard the water beginning to run in the shower and she sighed, lying down on her stomach. She soon switched off the TV due to mounting boredom and glanced at the digital clock which read 9:48. She then fancied to glance out the windows and turned her head sideways, but could see nothing aside from rain streaking the glass and tiny lights off in the distance to symbolize houses. Still, nothing appeased to her boredom so she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

She felt a small smile form on her lips when her mind was allowed to wander and recap all of the wonderful feelings she had just recently experienced. She remembered the fleeting feelings of passion and adrenaline that had pulsed throughout her body in accordance with her heartbeat. She remembered the warmth of his lips on hers and of his palms atop her own. It had been so incredible she could hardly make herself believe it had actually just happened. Even now when she closed her eyes, all the sensations came rushing back to her; his eyes, his smirk, they way he stroked her hair...

"W-Wha?" She quickly pushed herself up from where she lie on the bed to find Usui standing above her, dressed in a new, warm robe and pants, and who had just been running his fingers through her tresses. "Usui! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She gasped.

"Oh really? Because it seems you were enjoying it for these past five minutes or so." That same smirk she had just seen in her mind now played across his face in reality.

"For...five minutes?" Her face flushed again and her cheeks turned pink. "You jerk!" She wailed.

"Calm down, calm down." He said playfully as he sat on the bed, then coughed. Misaki's eyebrows immediately furrowed as she crawled over to sit beside him.

"You're no better?" She asked in dismay.

"No I think I mostly am. Like you said I just needed to get rid of it quickly. But something's telling me I'd feel a lot better if I could lay down somewhere comfortable." His eyes flickered to her suggestively.

"Fine, fine." She knew fluffing any pillows for him would be wasted endeavors, so she gave in and curled her legs beneath her and sat in a kneel, offering him her lap. With the same smirk, he lie down on his side, resting his head on her skirt, facing away from her. His cheek rested on her bare skin.

"You're freezing." He informed her.

"Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because I've been running around in a skirt this entire time?" She posed the question, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think you should go take a shower now." He suggested.

"Not after I've brought myself to let you do _this_." She motioned to their current positions.

She then unexpectedly began stroking his soft, wet hair and he blinked in surprise. Her touch was so gentle and perfect that Usui would have been okay with falling asleep right then and there and never waking again, but then he reminded himself he would have to in order to be with her.

She continued her soothing motions with a calming aura about her that cancelled out the chaos from the storm outside.

She then leaned down and whispered into his ear, her voice soft, "Just for a few moments..."

Then, she kissed his head and Usui smiled, letting his eyes close for a brief moment, wishing this would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this ended a little short. I actually wasn't going to have them be all over each other like this at first, but then once I started writing it, push quite literally came to shove and now we have a cute and somewhat sexy chapter :3**

**Please review!**


	6. Technicalities

**Yosh! Time for some super-fluff! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. No you know what, actually I do. Come at me, bro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Technicalities<p>

Misaki ran her fingers through Usui's soft locks for a few more moments, and the blonde boy had to keep reminding himself in his head that he needed to stay awake.

He would have liked nothing more than to keep his eyes closed and let his conscious fade so that he may die happy. But there were two things wrong with his fantasies; if he fell into unconsciousness, he would no longer be able to enjoy her touch, and it would also hinder her further from taking a shower, though she had already been sitting in her sopping wet clothes for almost an hour now.

With immensely great effort, Usui forced himself to get up slowly, and he turned to look at her in the pale lamp-light. Her eyes were inquisitive, as though she were asking him why he was making her stop. "You'd better go take a shower. Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy that enough to die a happy man." He added on quickly when her face appeared to be crestfallen.

"You're right." She kicked her feet off of the bed and stood, briefly stretching her arms behind her back.

A flash of lightning from outside caused them both to jump and quickly turn their heads as the rain's intensity increased, drops pelting at the windows like bullets. The few visible trees down below looked as though they were about to be uprooted and taken away in a tornado.

"Geez." She whistled. "This is insane." Shaking her head, Misaki trudged across the room and, taking a robe and pants from the closet, took her leave into the bathroom.

Never before had she felt so utterly overjoyed to take a shower. Looking at herself in the mirror, for the first time since their arrival at the hotel, she realized just how much of a mess she looked like: her hair was still drenched and slick, darker than it usually was as it plastered to her neck and shirt, her skirt was disheveled and folded oddly and her socks and shoes felt as though she had trekked through a swamp.

She was unbelievably relived when the hot water hit her cold skin. Closing her eyes, she let out a long, fatigued sigh, pressing her head against the wall beneath the shower head. _I could definitely fall asleep like this right now..._

But despite her wants to pass out where she stood, with a great effort she told herself otherwise. She blinked her eyes back open and rubbed the water out of them, her jaws parting in a yawn like a cat's.

She was about to step out when suddenly, the water stopped on its own and everything became pitch black. Misaki yelped with surprise and quickly groped to find the wall to support her, knocking over several bottles of assorted soaps and shampoos in the process; they all clattered to the floor noisily.

"Ayuzawa?" Usui's worried voice sounded from outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She called out. "Just a little surprised is all." She managed to find her clean clothing and carefully slid on her undergarments before pulling on the green pants and shirt.

"Oh, good. I heard crashes and you screamed so I thought you'd fallen." The way he sounded so relieved made Misaki feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she let a smile pass over her lips before she shook her head. _Ew what am I thinking? Being all gushy like this... It's amazing what he can do to me just through his tone of voice. Geez..._

_ "_No, I only knocked down a few things." She assured him, slightly embarrassed. "A-And I didn't _scream_, Baka Usui." She puffed, her ears turning hotter than usual against the steam of the shower. "I'm coming out now, so get away from the door so I don't accidentally hit you. Or, rather, no stay right where you are." She decided, half serious. Usui laughed.

However, as she unlocked the door, her bare foot slipped on a puddle of water and she lost her balance on the cold tiled floor. Misaki cried out again in astonishment as her weight shifted backwards.

And she could not have simply fallen on her behind like a complete dunce; that would have been too easy.

Instead, she scrambled quickly in midair to try and grasp something, but her grip was lost on whatever she made contact with; she ended up hitting her head against the side of the bathtub, kicking over more bottles on the way down.

"Haaaahh!" She moaned, hissing through her teeth as her body curled into a ball. Her hands flew to her head and she tried to apply pressure to her temples to cancel out the pain but it was no use.

She was faintly aware of Usui calling out her name and the door opening as he entered, but the majority of sounds, as well as her other senses were overpowered by the immense agony that throbbed through her head. It traveled down her neck and infected her shoulders and spine as well, so that even the tips of her bare toes felt small pulses of pain.

She flinched slightly as Usui's fingers found her arm, but she was unable to register whatever it was he was saying to her. _This pain...it's like nothing I've ever felt before... _It took a fair amount of effort for her to merely think such thoughts.

Seconds later, the hotel's backup generator kicked into gear again and the lights flickered back on. Usui's face twisted with concern as he saw her lying there on the floor, curled up and holding her head in her hands. Pitiful sounds escaped frequently from her lips as she writhed on the floor, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

He ran his fingers down her arm to let her know that he was there and had to refrain from speaking any more, fearing that hearing noises would further increase the pains of her headache. Thunder crashed loudly outside, however, and Misaki moaned.

"Ayuzawa, I'm going to call for a doctor." He got to his feet. When she felt his warm hand leave her, the girl felt a flare of panic rise in her chest and she inadvertently reached out and pulled on the cuffs of his pants with one hand; she felt woozy even from this small motion, but there was nothing more she would hate than to have him leave her at this point and then be fussed over by some random person she did not know.

"No one's...gonna come...in this storm..." she panted meekly. Usui turned back to look down at her, golden eyes partially closed as they pleaded up at him not to go. Then, her grip slackened and her arm fell limply before her chest and her eyelids fell.

"Ayuzawa!" He knelt back down immediately beside her and tentatively reached forward, brushing his fingers so lightly against her bangs that there was barely any contact at all. She breathed shallowly due to the agony, looking like an animal that had gotten hit by a car, but as he continued to sooth her, her gasping gradually died down into deeper breaths.

At last, she blinked her eyes open again, and though her irises were slightly glazed over, she glanced up at him thankfully. He slid one hand beneath her head so that it did not lay on the cold hard floor but instead in his warm palm. With his opposite hand, he ran his fingers through her hair and down along her shoulder and arm.

Time passed slowly and silently, aside from the pelting rain and distant, crashing thunder. Eventually, Usui asked her with his eyes for permission to make further contact and she blinked in consent.

Carefully, he lifted her up slightly before bringing her back down so that her head rested in his lap. "This is compensation for before." He told her and she laughed lightly. She closed her eyes as Usui gently brushed his fingers through her longish hair, pulling the drops of water out of it as he did so.

Before long, the pounding in her head subsided until it was only within her chest where it belonged. She felt the feelings that Usui had felt before; she wanted to fall asleep like this and never wake up again, just remain in the blissful feeling forever. But she blinked her eyes back open with a tiny sigh, letting her tense shoulders relax against his touch.

A few more moments passed before Usui leaned down and whispered into her ear, making her jump a bit: "Brace yourself." Without time to ask what he planned to due, Misaki could only obey his words and tense back up again. She felt his strong arms sliding beneath her body and he shifted his feet, preparing to stand.

But before he could do so, Misaki felt a fresh rush of pain wash over her and she whimpered, clutching his shirt tightly. Usui immediately froze, waiting for her pain to subside, stroking her hair again. After a moment, she relaxed again as the head rush died away and Usui stood up, holding her in a bridal style. As he straightened his posture, Misaki lifted her face to glare up at him.

"Hey. Didn't I say you could only lift me up like this if I passed out _at work_? This doesn't count." She informed him.

"Ah-ha, but that's where you're wrong." He smirked, carrying her out of the bathroom. "You said I could do this if you, and I quote, 'collapsed, wussed out or even so much as staggered _today'_, that I could carry you out. You didn't specify that it only applied to when we were at work." He grinned triumphantly.

"Waah..." her mouth hung open for a moment as she realized the legitimacy of his reasoning and she cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Y...You and your stupid technicalities. Pervert." She left it at that as he laid her down on the bed, and went back to retrieve a towel from the bathroom before sitting down on the bed beside her. Lifting her up by the shoulders, he laid her head in his lap again and Misaki, unable to hide her blush, could only stare up at him, wide-eyed. "W-What are you-?"

"Just wait and see." He teased, poking her nose, which somewhat infuriated her, and yet at the same time made her feel strangely melancholy as that familiar fuzzy feeling spread throughout her chest.

Taking the towel, Usui gently pulled it through her damp hair, drying it at the roots at her forehead and wringing the tips. The soft material at the back of her neck along with his warm touch made her melt all over again and her eyes closed briefly.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep just yet, Prez." Usui ruffled her hair excessively with the towel, as though he were affectionately drying off a large, wet dog.

"H-Hey! You're going to mess it all up again!" She protested, batting at his hands with her own.

"Haha. Prez is like a kitten." He cooed.

"S-Shut up! Normally I would have hit you you by now if I-" She stopped abruptly.

"If you weren't so undeniably comfortable, right?" He guessed.

"N-No! Baka Usui! It's because...my head still kind of hurts..." Trailing off, she avoided his eyes.

"That's only partially true, if at all. I think either we're both half correct or it's 100% me." He assumed. "So which is it?" He asked, leaning down over her.

"T-That..." She tried to reply but swallowed as she looked back up and him and realized his face's proximity to hers. As she gazed up into his eyes, warm and happy, she felt the same emotions swell up inside of her, and her indignant attitude quickly melted into that of tenderness, as it often did around him.

She closed her eyes as he leaned down closer and, brushing her bangs aside, kissed her. It was a little awkward, considering it was upside down, but Misaki still felt the same pleasurable twinge in her chest that had her pressing for more. When Usui pulled away a moment later, she was breathless and red-faced again, and he was smirking; somehow the scene was very familiar.

"We should get some sleep now, don't you think?" He suggested.

"Ah...s-sure. I guess...you're right." She agreed unwillingly; she was not sure if she was unwilling because going to sleep meant stopping..._this_, or if it was because of the awkward issues it would bring about.

"Aw. There's nothing to be nervous about Prez." The blonde boy chortled as he sensed her discomfort. "I promise I won't do anything perverted." His words sounded joking, but in his eyes she saw a sincerity past the playfulness.

"For your sake you'd _better_ not." She scoffed, rolling onto her side and off of his lap so that she could sit herself up and look at him at eye level.

"You have my word." He vowed.

"Hmph." Misaki snorted as she she glared at him. "Part of me wants to believe you, but the other, more rational and correct part of me doesn't."

"Well as much as I admire the second part of you, I'd have to side with the first."

"Fine." She agreed. "But as a fair warning, if at any point I feel you doing anything... weird, somebody's going on the floor and it's _not _going to be me." She promised.

"Alright, alright."

They both moved off of the bed and as Usui pulled the blankets down, Misaki closed the blinds and curtains, blocking out the storm and the possible light that may break in in the morning. When she returned to the bed, Usui was standing beside it with his Cheshire grin that made her shudder. "Ladies first." He gave a small, chivalrous bow.

"Then go right ahead." She shot back with a smirk of her own, but climbed in nonetheless. She slid her legs under the blankets and inched over toward the wall more as Usui slid in beside her.

"Make sure you don't hit your head on the wall in the middle of the night." He warned, partially serious.

"Oh shut up." She snorted, flipping over onto her side to face the wall. Usui flicked off the lamp beside him and plopped down onto his pillow.

"Geez, you oaf! You shook the entire bed." She complained. Then she felt the back of his head touching hers. "Oh no don't tell me..." Realization and despair washed over her.

"Yep. There's only one pillow. This is a single bed, after all." He pointed out.

"Oh great." She whimpered as she felt him shift closer to her. Usui laughed.

"Good night, Ayuzawa." He murmured into her ear.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, not building up enough courage to face him.

Instead, she pulled the covers up to her face. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for beating on poor Misaki so much! :( But all's well that end's well, no? Next chapter, find out how they manage to sleep - or not!**

**Please review!**


	7. In The Darkness

**How are these two going to get any sleep at all? (And don't fret. I don't do lemons [yet?]). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. In The Darkness<p>

The rain was as persistent as ever as the Seika High students attempted to slip into slumber beside one another.

They faced away from one another, both with their eyes still open as they tried to make believe that the awkward aura about the room was all in their heads.

The thunder crashed once again and the girl jumped slightly, quickly trying to cover it up by making it seem like she was just shifting. She dared not turn around to face him, knowing that her heart would not be able to handle it. She kept expecting him to turn over and pull her in to him or something along those lines, and half of her might not have minded such an action. But he remained motionless and within moments she realized that he was asleep.

Wanting to make absolutely sure that her assumptions were correct, she waited until the thunder had crashed several more times before she managed to summon up enough courage to flip herself onto her other side. She expected him to to do the same and surprise her and tease her, but all was still quiet from him after a moment.

_What am I doing?_ She thought helplessly to herself as she slid closer to his back. But sudden motion from him made her freeze and hold her breath as he turned over in his sleep so that they now faced one another. It took all of her self-restraint not to let out the yelp that dangled at the edge of her tongue; only now she realized the meaning of what it meant to be two people in a single bed with one pillow. Even in the darkness, she could see him outlined; his blonde, spiky hair, his perfect, handsome face, his strong, broad shoulders...

She snapped out of her doting thoughts quickly and moved back a little, getting out of the line of fire that was aimed at her heart. She could feel his breath faintly, and even smelled his hair that was scented with the alluring scent of one of the shampoos she had probably knocked over.

Sensing the danger of the situation as her heart rate sped up, she willed herself to turn away from him again, but was not fast enough. Misaki soon was caught up in the wonderful scent of him, and she felt an urge she had never felt before; she wanted to...get closer to him.

Tentatively, she slid her hand out from the covers and reached forward. She hesitated, pulling back slightly, unsurely, two times before she conjured up her resolve and finally made contact. She prayed that he would not wake up, and wondered if her fingers were cold when she brushed them against his smooth cheek, but he did not stir. Relieved, she felt encouraged to go forward with her motions and continued to stroke his cheek gently.

Peering over his head at the digital clock, she saw that the red numbers told it was just before midnight now, and she resolved to go to sleep.

She refocused her attention on the boy before her as she touched his cheek one last time. "You," she mumbled quietly. "Why am I so captivated by you? Baka Usui." She moved closer to him then, sliding up a tiny bit so that she could rest her chin atop his head. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck and pulled in his head to loosely rest against her collarbones. She breathed in his scent deeply several times before letting her eyes fall closed.

"Baka Usui..." she whispered. "Good night. I love you."

* * *

><p>As consciousness seeped back into Usui's mind, he realized that he must have fallen asleep immediately after he had closed his eyes.<p>

Now, he felt a bit more replenished, but knew by the pouring of the rain outside and by the darkness that still was present past his eyelids, that it was still nighttime. He wondered briefly for how long he had managed to sleep for until he heard a faintly familiar sound.

His mind still a bit fuzzy and his eyes still closed, he tried to decipher what it was, and it took him a moment to realize that it was not just the pounding of the rain that he heard.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he was able to make out things around him due to the weak streetlights that shown in to an extent through the curtains. His eyes adjusted and his senses became aware of the wonderfully warm feeling embracing him, quite literally.

Misaki had her arms around his shoulders, her head resting slightly above his on the pillow that they shared. He quickly deemed the source of the sound that was filling his ears. A smile formed on his lips as he listened to the steady, lulling beat of her heart beneath his ear. Her chest rose and fell slightly as she breathed, and he heard the tiny rushes of air through her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled in turn.

Judging by the fact that she was so still and that her embrace on him was loose, he deemed her to be asleep. Usui smirked as he thought of what she must have done to get the two of them in such a position. _Silly. You probably thought you'd wake up before me and that I'd never known you did something as bold as this. But the cat's out of the bag now._

"You are so cute." He whispered into her neck, taking in her scent, which was faintly of plumbs.

Carefully, as not to wake her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as he moved toward her, kissing the base of her throat. At his actions, a small, adorable sound emitted from her lips and her fingers unconsciously twitched and curled around the locks of his hair that she held. One of her fingers grazed his neck and he was taken aback to find how cold it felt. He realized that her sleeves must have rolled and her arms and hands had been exposed to the cold air and now that he was feeling for it, noticed she was shivering slightly. "Ayuzawa..." he sighed.

Removing one of his arms from around her waist, he reached his hand up and placed it above hers to find it cool. He was reluctant to move at all from this wonderfully warm position, but he needed to sacrifice his own comfort in order to make sure she did not catch a cold.

He slowly slid his other arm from under her to grasp her other hand where it rested on his shoulders. Gingerly, he removed her arms and pushed away from her chest. She whimpered once, but remained asleep as he brought her arms down between them, back under the warmth of the covers.

Usui decided to swap their prior positions and this time placed his chin above her head, pulling her shoulders into his chest. He kept the covers on his arms, but made sure she still had plenty of space to breathe properly. He felt her fingers curl against his chest, the same way they had when he had carried her from the bathroom. Usui smiled as he breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

She shivered once and he slipped one hand against the back of her neck, separating her cool, slightly damp hair from her skin and replacing it with his warmth. His other arm secured her shoulders and he rubbed her back to warm her up more effectively. He kissed the top of her head in the darkness and gave her one last quick hug before loosening his embrace on her a bit and closing his eyes again.

"Good night, Ayuzawa. Love you too."

* * *

><p>A violent blast of thunder next re-awoke the couple.<p>

Their eyes flew open simultaneously, and Misaki gasped aloud. Usui silently cursed the weather as he realized this meant that their intimate sleeping positions would be ruined, which proved, sadly true.

As soon as Misaki felt his arms around her, she froze up immediately. _W-What happened? I thought that I...But...I-I guess he must have woken up and...so that means he saw me..._ Her mind was in turmoil as she realized that Usui must have woken up and found her with her arms around him and she presently buried her face in the pillow. But Usui did not remove his arms from around her; he stubbornly refused. Yet he knew that he had to, lest she became uncomfortable, so he reluctantly pulled himself away from her.

"It's insane out there." He noted, trying to break the silence.

"No kidding." She sighed, her voice slightly raspy with sleep. "It would have been nice just to sleep and not be woken up by the stupid thunder..." She knew that what she truly meant was 'Why the hell did that have to be so loud and wake us both up when we were obviously sleeping so perfectly and warmly together?' "This sucks." She pouted. "I feel like I could have had such a nice sleep and now its ruined."

"Same here." Usui echoed her sigh.

"What time is it?" She wondered.

Usui twisted around to glance at the clock. "About 2:30." He replied.

"Crap. Well I was going to suggest just getting up now if it was like 6 or something but...I guess we'll just have to try and get back to sleep. Somehow." She said bitterly as another blast sounded.

"I'm sure it'll be no problem." He assured her.

"And how do you figure that?" She posed the challenge that she might soon regret.

"Oh, you really want to know?" He asked.

"Not really. I take it back."

"Too late now." He leaned in quickly and kissed her forehead.

"H-Hey!" She squeaked. "At...at least warn me next time so I can prepare myself." She muttered.

"Okay." He agreed, kissing her again. "I'm going to do it again."

"I meant warn me, _before_ you did it!" She fumed bashfully.

"Why? It's not as fun that way." He said truthfully.

"Fine. Let's see how you like it then." She scoffed, stealing a kiss from him before he could react.

"Oh. It's on."

"Bring it."

The next several moments were spent with trying to give and avoid sneak kiss attacks. Several times, they collided and knocked foreheads, but Misaki was able to make him chuckle as many times as he managed to make her giggle.

After about 10 minutes, their games ceased and ended in Misaki's defeat, Usui having stolen 15 kisses from her and she only 12 from him.

"Well," he smirked, knowing that she could hear it rather than see it. "Now's your chance to redeem yourself." He chortled.

"Shut up. I'm getting to that." She huffed. Quickly, she moved in closer and stole a kiss from him. "Two more to go." She reminded him. Then, she shifted even closer to him and kissed him for a little longer than previously before moving back. At last, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him fervently before pulling away. "There." She mumbled, sliding away.

"I think you owe me one more." He said, poking her in the stomach.

"Gah!" She spasmed a little. "What? That was three more!" She protested.

"Winner's choice. I get one extra kiss." He decided.

"Where did that rule come from?" She wondered.

"Where did any of the rules come from?" He shot back with a smirk.

"Oh fine." She moved back in and Usui met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her waist as they deepened the kiss. The clock remained stoic for a full moment before they pulled apart at last, panting for air. "Satisfied?" She gasped.

"For now." He responded.

"Good. Because I am beat." Misaki removed her arms from his shoulders and Usui forced himself to let her go as well. She flipped back over onto her side, facing the wall, but this time Usui was determined not to turn away from her. He moved in directly behind her and embraced her by the waist again and he felt her gasp lightly. Again, he pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on her head.

She was extremely thankful that she faced away from him at the moment, worried that he would have somehow been able to see the intense blush on her face, even in the darkness. It took her a moment to relax against his strong arms and she finally smiled as she closed her eyes. Beneath the blankets, she covered his hands where they clasped together around her stomach with her own.

Usui just savored the seconds as they ticked by, loving everything in the world right now; he loved that storm, this hotel, this bed, this one pillow, and he loved the way her body fit perfectly into his, and he loved her more than anything. He could just barely feel her heartbeat and he felt the slight rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed, and he loosened his grip the tiniest bit as to let her breathe more easily. At last, when he felt her relax against him, he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ayuzawa." He whispered to her sweetly. "I love you."

He heard the air hitch in her throat before she gave her reply. "Y...Yeah. Me too." She breathed, her voice trailing off into the quietness that suggested sleep.

He waited until her breathing had slowed and deepened before he let himself fall into unconsciousness as well.

The storm outside continued to rage on, but they remained locked together in a peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night.

Misaki remained comfortably within his embrace, their last words and confessions of love and affection still lingering in the air in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the most fluff I've written in any fanfiction at once (especially these last 3 chapters). Not that anyone's complaining :D**

**Next chapter, a few more issues, and solutions to them, arise :3**

**Please review!**


	8. Pillow Fight

**I'm sure the title of this chapter will be self-explanatory to your curiosities.**

**Also thank you all for your wonderful and inspiring reviews! I really appreciate it! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama as far as I know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. Pillow Fight<p>

As the pale gray light of the dreary morning slipped in through the curtains, the room was illuminated in a dusky shade.

Misaki blinked her eyes open to find her gaze fixed on the wall, the trees blowing in the wind outside produced dancing shadows like a miniature puppet show before her eyes. Listening to the sounds of the outside world, she soon found out that rain was still falling, though the thunderstorm had seemed to pass for the time being. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and go back to sleep again, but did not like the idea of wasting the day away.

She had just conjured up the determination to move when she remembered just why her waist felt so warm.

Freezing up a little bit, she attempted to twist her head behind and see if Usui was still asleep, but then stopped herself. _It wouldn't hurt either of us to just stay like this for few more moments_. She reasoned, closing her eyes again.

However, she was unable to fall asleep again, so she simply lay there in his arms, trying her best not to move so that she would not wake him. Yet her more girly side, which had developed a lot more within the past several weeks, was getting the better of her and she was feeling extremely self-conscious in having his arms around her like that. She felt her cheeks become hot and she began breathing manually, so much so that it was nearly unbearable. Therefore, she decided to discreetly get out of the uncomfortable situation by stretching her arms up above her head, making sure not to hit him by accident.

"Finally admitting you're awake?" His amused voice sounded directly in her ear and she jumped.

"U-Usui?" she was able to turn onto her other side to face him and he pulled her back in closer when she did this. "Y-You were awake this entire time? Why didn't you say anything, you moron?"

"Sorry." He did not sound sorry in the least. "But you were just so cute, fidgeting around like that. I couldn't resist so I just waited until you decided to do something."

"You...You jerk! Total pervert!" She wailed, pushing against his chest, honestly trying to shove him off but to no avail.

"I guess we should get up anyway." He said, looking over at the clock which read just before 9:30AM. "Let's go down and get some breakfast before we leave. Your treat." He winked, earning a blush from her.

"Shut up. I didn't forget my promise, Baka Usui." She mumbled, kicking her feet off the side of the bed nearest the wall as Usui did the same on the other side. They both briefly stretched and then with combined effort, quickly made the bed before sharing puzzled glances. "I guess...we should change back into our school uniforms?" She suggested. "They should be dry by now, and I don't think we should go downstairs in public dressed like this." She looked down at her ruffled green shirt and pajama pants.

"I guess you're right."

They took turns retrieving their clothes and changing in the bathroom, also taking advantage of complimentary miniature travel toothbrushes and face rags. Misaki cleaned up the bottles she had knocked over the night before and had neglected to clean up before stepping out of the bathroom where Usui stood waiting for her. Grabbing her wallet, she led the way downstairs as Usui followed.

When they finally reached the lobby, the pair sought out the restaurant and filled up with a hearty breakfast which Misaki insisted on paying fully for, to the boy's discontent. Only then, did the two of them catch sight of one of the windows where the blinds were up; water flooded the streets and was still pouring from the sky as well. Tree branches floated lazily amongst other small bits of debris and cars drove slowly through the streets, splashing water everywhere. Several buildings were dark and without power, and pedestrians sploshed through large puddles with their pitiful umbrellas to guard them against the pelting rain.

"Geez." Misaki whistled.

"Hey. Look at this." Usui nudged her shoulder and she turned to look up at a large-screen TV that was channeled to the News. Reports of flooding were prominent from many areas and moving around outside was not advised.

"Crap." She muttered.

"You know what this means..."

"Don't say it." She begged him, smacking her palm against her face.

"We're probably going to have to stay another night." He finished.

"Why'd you have to say it, Baka Usui?" She groaned. "But...I guess you're right." She sighed. "So then what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day? Sit in our room and do _nothing_?" Though she was fairly sure that if she was alone with him, they probably would not be doing 'nothing'...

"Don't worry." Usui said to her surprise. "I think there's plenty to keep us occupied."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, what Usui had meant by there being 'plenty to keep them occupied with', he had actually not meant going back to their room and engaging in romantic activities, which Misaki told herself she was not disappointed by.<p>

Instead, after he had booked the room for a second day, he took her wrist and pulled her over to the hotel's large gym. They each rented a pair of black shorts, white t-shirts and sneakers, and the staff even was generous enough to take and wash their uniforms.

This left the couple standing inside the huge gym together, gazing about at all the different work-out machines. Only a handful of other people were present there, leaving nearly the entire room up for grabs for the highly competitive Seika High couple.

"Well then, let's stretch first." Misaki suggested as she reached down to touch her toes. Usui proceeded to pose his silent challenge to her by going past his toes and touching his palms to the floor. "Oh, I see how it is." She snorted, tying her hair into a ponytail. "It's on."

"You said it, not me." He shrugged, a taunting spark in his emerald eyes.

"Oh be quiet and help me stretch, would you?" She sat down and spread her legs apart, reaching her arms out as far as she could. Usui moved behind her and pushed her back down gently for a moment before she straightened up again. They both stood and grabbed hands after that, pulling on one another's arms wrists and stretching their arms and shoulders before they finally turned to decided what work-outs to do.

They first walked over to the assortment of weights that sat on a long rack at one side of the room.

"Um, Prez?" Usui blinked as she walked over to the 50-pound weights. "Don't you think that's a little much for you?"

"Why, is it too much for _you_?" She sneered. "I _do_ train myself you know. I'm not stupid enough to just randomly pick up something heavy to try to impress people." To prove her point, she gathered her strength and slowly lifted one of the weights up to her neck three times before setting it back down.

"Fine then." The boy walked over and picked up the weight she had put down and lifted it five times. She glared at him.

"Pull-ups next." Was all she said as she led him over to the bars against the wall. With a short jump, she latched onto the bar and began lifting her body up as Usui did the same on the slightly higher bar next to her. After going for just over a minute, Misaki felt her biceps begin to ache so she just hung for a moment before continuing briefly and then dropping off. A few seconds later, Usui landed beside her.

"H-How many did you do?" She asked, not really wanting to know all that badly.

"Sixty-seven."

"What? In less than two minutes? That's impossible. You really _are _an alien." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Maybe so. But still, forty-five is pretty good for a high school girl."

"Why were you counting mine?" She hissed. "Pervert!"

The remainder of their time spent in the gym was similar to how they spent their first several work-outs. Poor Misaki fell short of everything they did by only mere numbers. Their last activity was the treadmill, and though Misaki pushed herself to the limit and over, she had to bail out only seconds before Usui did, for her knees nearly buckled beneath her.

As she stepped off the machine, she leaned heavily against the handle bars, her legs shaking and her breath coming quickly. Usui stepped off soon afterward and gave her a slightly smug look, though he was also out of breath.

"One...of these days..." Misaki panted. "I'm _going_ to beat you." She promised.

"I look forward to it." He was even better than her at getting his breath back.

They stumbled over to retrieve small towels and soak them in the water dispenser before slapping them onto their foreheads and necks. Usui then glanced up at the clock in the room which read just before noon; they had been working out nearly two full hours. "Let's get some lunch." He suggested and she nodded, following him out of the gym.

* * *

><p>Rain continued to fall throughout the remainder of the afternoon, preventing the couple from stepping foot outside of the hotel.<p>

Misaki called her mother to inform her that she needed to stay out another night and told her not to worry.

On their way back up to the room, the couple used the stairs; even though the elevator might have been more to their benefit at this point if it were to break down again, neither one wanted to plummet to their deaths.

As they walked down their hallway, Misaki caught hold of the maid who had just finished cleaning their room and asked her for an extra pillow, which she was granted. "Wow." The girl said as she stepped into their clean room. "It feels like _I _should have been the one cleaning up in a maid outfit." She mumbled under her breath. Placing her newly washed and dried uniform in the closet beside Usui's, Misaki pulled out a fresh green pajama set and took her leave into the bathroom.

Once they had both taken showers, the two lounged around in their room for a while, chatting idly as though waiting for the day to end so that night could be upon them faster. They ordered a small dinner between them as the dull light began to fade, as as the hours ticked by, rumbles of thunder shook the hotel once more.

"Sheesh. I'm never gonna get to fall asleep with all this noise." The girl sighed from where she lay on her stomach on one side of the bed where Usui lay opposite her.

"Well we could always sleep like we did last night." He said suavely as he tickled her curled feet. She squeaked and kicked out instinctively, making him laugh. "Woah there!" He pushed her ankles away from him so that he would not be hit.

"You brought this upon yourself!" She snapped, unable to hold back a small giggle as he proceeded to poke her in the side. "H-Hey!" Thinking quickly, Misaki darted forward like a serpent and snatched up the extra pillow she had been given, whopping him on the perfect, blonde head with it.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?" He grabbed the other pillow and aimed a blow at her, but she blocked it and lunged at him, tackling him down onto the bed. But Usui quickly surged upward and pushed his pillow up against her chest, knocking her off to land on her side on the blankets beside him. She quickly recovered and cuffed him again on the head as he hit her side. There was an assortment of squeaks and grunts as blows were aimed and hit their marks. At one point, Misaki nearly fell backward off the bed, and had Usui not grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on, she surely would have suffered from a coma rather than a minor concussion.

"Thanks." She gasped as he steadied her briefly before pinning her down. Misaki hid her chest and stomach behind her pillow, but left her face completely exposed.

"You scared me for a second there. You'd better pay for it." He growled with that trademark smirk.

"Of course I will." She replied boldly.

"Very well." He kissed her for a moment and she let him get lost in the liplock before she suddenly pushed up and landed her pillow on his head again.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down." She gave him a catlike smile.

"Not fair." He complained, trying to fix his hair which she only continued to mess up.

Within moments they were lost in their pillow fight once more, trying not to be too loud, lest they disrupt their neighbors anymore than the blasting thunder and howling wind could.

At one point, Misaki somehow ended up beneath him again, her pillow still separating them. She pushed him off again, but this time, they were too close to the edge of the bed and the two of them went tumbling down onto the floor and landed with simultaneous 'oomph!'s. Misaki wound up on top this time as she blinked down at him.

"Oops." She wheezed, but he just smiled back up at her.

Pushing himself up by the elbows, he somehow managed to use his inhuman strength and speed to stand up and pick her up as well, grasping his hands together at the small of her back as he laid her back down on the bed, his face millimeters from hers.

"I think its time we go to bed, don't you?" He smirked.

"Yes." She agreed. "I quite like that idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Whew! I don't know how much cuter they can get X3**

**Next chapter, will they finally get to go home?**

**Please review!**


	9. Deal

**I see you all liked the last chapter as well! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and pointed out some mistakes :3 Enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Deal<p>

Just like the previous night, they laid down beside one another.

But somehow, two pillows seemed to crowd the single mattress a bit too much, and after sharing one glance, Misaki pushed her pillow off to the floor. Usui smirked as he flicked the lamp off and moved closer to her. Their lips kissed in silence before they pressed their bodies together, the rain still hissing like constant steam outside.

"Will it ever stop?" Misaki fretted. "I mean, they're going to have to cancel school. Or what's worse, if they don't, well have to go in together coming from this hotel and...I-I don't even want to think about it!" Her voice raised in embarrassment.

"It should stop before long." He assured her.

"I sure hope so. What'll people think if someone saw us like this? Never mind, don't tell me." She decided quickly.

But of course, he did anyway. "They'll think we ran off together to have a romantic weekend getaway. Or that we eloped." He added.

She punched him in the stomach.

"D-Don't even joke about that." She said, flustered, then wisely decided to change the subject. "What time is it?"

"About ten."

"Good. Then let's get to sleep early tonight so we can get up early and _leave_ early."

"As you command." He kissed her forehead and she pretended she was annoyed by snorting lightly.

They fell silent, but it was hardly a minute before the thunder crashed again. Misaki tried her best to ignore it, but after almost 15 minutes, she started to become frustrated. She whimpered as an especially loud blast that sounded like a canon being shot off of the roof shook the entire hotel.

"Hey," Usui's voice was soft compared to the harsh noise and it eased her pounding head. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh..." She groaned. "My head kind of hurts a little." She admitted, not in the mood to act tough right now. Usui felt empathy for her as she cringed as more thunder sounded. "Ow..." She brought her hands to her temples and made sure to keep her eyes closed. Usui slid his hands up her back and began tracing soothing circles between her shoulder blades.

"Shh..." He soothed. "Just calm down."

Another blast sounded and she sucked in air through her teeth as her head pounded harder. He continued to comfort her until her body relaxed, whence he then moved one of his hands to reach up to cover her hands and pull them away from her face. "See? You're okay." He promised, kissing her forehead again and squeezing her hands in his before he embraced her fully once more.

"Thanks...Usui..." Her voice trailed off now as fatigue from their long day of working out finally overtook her, and before long, she fell silent, and the boy finally allowed himself to succumb to the realm of slumber as well.

* * *

><p>As planned, the couple awoke early the next morning when the dull sunlight that just barely broke through the thick clouds was just beginning to fill the room.<p>

The raging storm had been reduced to a minor drizzle as the dark clouds moved away at last.

The boy and girl reluctantly rolled out of bed, freshened up in the bathroom, gathered their few belongings, and headed out of the room and down to the lobby where they checked out of the hotel. After a short conversation with the woman working behind the desk, the two set out into the dripping world outside. Water flowed in small streams into drains on either side of each street and gutters overflowed above their heads.

"Geez. I'll be lucky if my house isn't flooded!" Misaki exclaimed at the sight of the turmoil, realizing that her joking words may actually hold a possible truth in them.

"Well, if it is, then you can stay with me in my high-up hotel room." He offered.

"No thanks." Misaki shuddered as a particularly large raindrop hit her forehead.

"You know you don't mean that." He teased.

"Hmph." Was all she replied with; Usui noted that she did not deny his accusations though. They continued to walk toward Misaki's house, which was almost in sight now at the end of the street. "I can't believe our entire weekend is over already." She groaned. "We have to go back to school tomorrow too..."

"Yes, it's too bad the only two days off you could have rested on were wasted." He agreed with a small frown.

"What?" Misaki was genuinely shocked by his words. "I never said it was a waste! When did I say that?" Her vehemence was surprising. "That weekend I spent together with you was _not_ a waste so don't call it that! Are you just making fun of my feelings?" She snapped.

The boy blinked, taken aback at her passionate words; he instantly regretted what he had said. He then realized she was disappointed that the weekend was over, not because she had lost free time when she could have been doing other things, but because she missed the time she had spent with him. His emerald eyes softened and the small frown turned upside down on his lips.

"Sorry. I misunderstood. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." He apologized, walking closer to her and clasping her cold hand in his. "I regret this weekend ending so soon as well." He admitted, squeezing her fingers. She was silent for a moment as she let her emotions boil down and settle.

"Well then," she finally looked up at him with that typical Ayuzawa smile. _I can't _believe_ I'm gonna say this!_ She thought quickly. "I guess that means we'll have to do it again sometime."

Usui blinked in surprise at her for the second time in the past two minutes. "Oh-ho?" He smirked. "Well then, if that's what you really want, who am I to oppose the Prez? Anytime you wish to run away with me, I'll be ready. But be aware that there may be a time when _I _decide to take _you_ away." He winked sideways.

As the two arrived outside of her home, Usui expected some flustered, cute response from her that involved him being hit slightly, but the reply he received was so much more charming as she looked up at him past her bangs and said, "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Misaki! I was so worried!" Misaki's mother smothered her daughter in a large hug.<p>

The two teens had just arrived at the Ayuzawa's front door and had only needed to knock once before the doting mother had answered. "So where did you stay this entire weekend?" Her mother asked, giving Usui a curious look; she did love Usui, but telling her that he and her daughter had spent the past two nights alone together in a hotel room might not have been the best idea at the time.

"Ah..." Misaki stuttered; she had told her mother she had been staying at a friend's house, but now since Usui had been the one to walk her home, explaining was going to be a hit or miss. "Well I stayed at Sakura's house and um...Usui lives near her and he just came over for a visit and then offered to walk me home once the storm stopped." She said, thinking quickly. Her mother seemed satisfied with the response and smiled at the blonde boy.

"Thank you so much for looking after her, Usui-san."

"Any time. It was my pleasure." Usui grinned back, and Misaki knew that he _literally_ meant "any time".

"Oh, how charming!" The woman chortled. "Actually," she brightened a bit, having gotten an idea. "I have to drive Suzuna somewhere now so could you just stay with Misaki for a few moments?"

"HUH?" Misaki's jaw dropped as though it were unhinged. "M-Mom...what?"

"Well you _are_ still getting over that little head injury." Her voice filled with concern. "And you probably weren't able to get much sleep this weekend, either." She went on knowingly before turning to Usui, addressing him. "So if you could just make sure she gets some rest before you leave, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Mom!" Misaki felt like a child who needed to be watched over to make sure she did not break anything while her mother was away. "I'm fine now! I don't need him-"

"Sorry Misaki. I just want to make sure you get some rest. I know you'd probably just run up off to your room and start doing schoolwork, otherwise."

Misaki was completely and utterly speechless as her mother walked away to retrieve her younger sister before she sharply turned to Usui.

"Did you hypnotize her or something so that you could have some more time alone with me? Or are the two of you in cahoots against me?"

"I believe it was just an insanely fortunate circumstance that arose." He replied with a ridiculous smirk on his face; obviously he too was delightedly surprised at what had just happened and he intended to take advantage of the situation to the fullest.

"I really hate you sometimes." She growled, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen, Usui following.

When she saw her older sister, Suzuna flicked her eyes from Usui to her and back again before giving Misaki a mischievous look. Misaki glared back vehemently but her sister continued to snicker as she brushed past Misaki and went to meet their mother outside.

"I'll be back soon!" Her mother called back into the house before the door closed and all was silent.

"I can't believe this." Misaki groaned, sitting down at the kitchen table and smacking her face into her hands.

"Me neither." Usui added from over her shoulder. "It's almost too good to be true." Misaki shoved him away. "Now, now, come on, Prez. You heard your mother." He said in a chiding voice like a kindergarten teacher to a stubborn kid. "We've got to get you to bed."

"Touch me, and you're in for it." She warned, squaring her shoulders from where she sat.

"Very well then."

While Misaki was busy being puzzled over his agreement to her threat when she expected a denying reply, Usui bent down and quickly scooped her up into a bridal style carry.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing, you perverted outer-space alien?" She hollered, kicking her legs slightly and pushing against his chest. "Did you not hear _what I just said_?" She snapped, as he carried her into her room.

"Oh. Sorry." He shrugged as he reached her bed, laying her down with a large bounce on the mattress as he laid down next to her. She looked over at him from where she lie on her back, her hands curled cutely onto her chest as she sighed helplessly at the seductive stare he gave her.

"Baka Usui."

"So on account of me not listening to you..." He prompted.

"I'm going to have to punish you." She finished, giving him her devilish smile. "You should know," she said, sitting up. "I _am _sort of tired right now so we're going to have to get this over with quickly."

"Fine then." He nodded, looking up at her from where he lie.

Misaki slid closer to him and placed one hand on either side of his shoulders. Closing her eyes, she leaned down slowly, breathing deeply as she pressed her forehead against his. Usui watched her quietly and reached up, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her down closer.

She kissed him fully, burying her fingers in his soft, spiky hair and Usui did the same to her. When he could no longer hold back, Usui picked her up and flipped their positions, sliding his hands down both of her arms and wrists before entwining his fingers with hers.

The sensations they had felt over the past few days when they were together came flooding back to them. The eager yearning for one another's company brought them into a tighter embrace.

As soon as he felt her tense, Usui released his grip on her hands and sat up, shaking his head slightly from side to side.

"You just get better and better every time." He complimented. "You must learn from the best."

"Sure I do." She rolled her eyes as she fought for her breath back. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Alright, time for bed." Usui declared, moving her up slightly to rest her head on her pillow and dragging a few covers up over her body.

Normally, or had it been anyone else, even her mother, Misaki would have felt extremely annoyed or, as though she was being babied. But since it was him, she was willing to make an exception and allowed herself to enjoy being fussed over.

Usui brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead before gathering her hands from where they lie on her stomach, kissing them both, and then reaching back up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow in school." He said, reluctance staining his voice.

"Y...Yeah." She blinked up at him. "See you tomorrow, Usui."

"Goodbye, Ayuzawa." He smiled as he headed for the door.

Her heart twisted slightly as she watched him leave; the thought of spending the upcoming night without him tugged on her thoughts like a river.

_Well then, it'll be all the more worth it when I see him again tomorrow._ She reasoned.

"Bye." She smiled back at him.

As her consciousness faded off, her dreams were filled with fantasies, wondering if he ever intended to hold true to their deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alas! The final chapter is near! :'( But fret not! It shall be fluffeh! :D**

**Please review!**


	10. Simple Love

**Final chapter! :'( So sad! Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed and inspired me so much! I'm very grateful for such awesome fans! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. Simple Love<p>

The following morning, Misaki awoke with a a fuzzy head that suggested the final assaults of her fading headaches.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that it must have been very early the next morning, considering she had gone to sleep the previous afternoon. She decided to take advantage of the fact that she had arisen early and took a shower before changing into her school uniform; it felt strange having worn it for the entire weekend, and the fact that it was now Monday crashed over her like a tidal wave.

She groaned in her head but nonetheless began to get ready for school. By the time she had finished breakfast, her mother had already set out for work and Misaki soon found herself walking up the hill toward Seika High.

As she arrived at her shoe locker and greeted her friends, she could not get her mind off of the past weekend.

As they walked up the stairs to their homeroom, Misaki kept her eyes open as she looked around for Usui, but she saw no signs of him and felt her heart sink slightly as she sat at her desk and class began.

* * *

><p>"Alright, fine. I'll let you off the hook this time." Misaki addressed two boys who's shirts slightly rebuked the dress code.<p>

"Really?" The two airheaded males smiled, relieved that they would not have to face the wrath of their President. "Thanks!"

"Wow! She's been in a good mood recently." Another boy murmured to his companion at the edge of the Student Council room before they left; Misaki had not only let several cases of disobeying the dress code slide, and she had also given back confiscated items earlier than she had promised. "I wonder if something happened to her." The boys continued to chatter, quietly but not quiet enough to elude the girl's sharp hearing. "Or maybe she's sick?"

The comments continued to be exhcanged, but Misaki ignored them all; it was true, she was feeling very content that day and she relucantly admitted that she knew why. _It's all that Baka Usui's fault._ She complained in her mind. _I can't believe how stupid I'm acting today_...

She was being cheerful and lenient on the outside while she was at war with herself on the inside, half of her wanting to avoid seeing Usui for the next few days in order to calm her flustered heart, and the other half of her yearning to see him again as soon as possible. She knew that logically, she wanted the first scenario to be reality so that she may get her mind off of him and gain her focus back, yet emotionally she was praying for the latter situation, for she could hardly contain the feelings that made her face flush at the thought of the handsome blonde boy.

_Geez this is so troublesome. _She thought as she sat at her desk and began organizing papers into respective folders, though her mind was only partially on her work. _Is this...what it feels like for everyone who's...in...l...love?_ Admitting the four letter word to herself was demeaning, but she was not an idiot who was going to deny her feelings any longer; she was hopelessly in love with him and it was blatantly obvious, so she was not going to keep running away from the fact anymore.

Or so she told herself. However, she knew that when Usui showed himself, she would never be able to keep control of her composure.

"Alright." Misaki raised her voice as she leveled the papers in her hands. "Finish up whatever you're working on and let's head home." She called out to her co-workers within the Student Council. The boys in the room stood gratefully and began exiting the room one by one until Misaki was left alone.

She went around the room, collecting the papers off of each desk before compiling them all together. It was hardly surprising at all when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Misaki felt strange, having anticipated to see him all day long. She felt as though she should not be be so excessive over him, and that she was acting like one of those ditzy girls whose brain was made of fluff since she could only think about him.

She turned to face him with a helpless look on her face, asking him with her golden eyes 'why am I feeling this way right now?' She expected him to smirk his trademark smirk, but instead, Usui's face remained unchanged as he entered the nearly vacant room and walked over to her.

She placed the papers down on the desk and looked up at him, trying to convey her feelings of confusion to him without speaking, since he could obviously read her like a book like in past situations; and apparently, this one was no different. He lifted his hand and gently touched the side of her face. She recoiled ever so slightly before leaning into his palm, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...?" she replied, then sighed. "No...I don't know."

"What's wrong?" He asked, but he was certain that what had been ailing him from the previous night was also what was bothering her.

"I've...missed you..." she mumbled, not because she was being stubborn; for once she was actually just being the puzzled, high school girl that she was.

"What a coincidence. I've missed you too. A lot." He smiled softly. "How much did you miss me?"

"A lot more than you missed me."

"I highly doubt that."

"You wanna bet?" She challenged, then sighed again. "Are we really arguing about this right now?"

"I guess so." He admitted.

"I don't even understand these feelings...I mean...I _do_ but, maybe I just...don't want to admit it even though I already have?" She debated with herself, soaking in the warmth of his hand.

"Misaki." Her heart skipped twice as he said her first name. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Baka Usui." There was no stutter in her voice. "Do you need me to prove it?" She offered, smirking slightly.

"Would you like to? Then be my guest." He concured.

She strained to get onto her tiptoes and kissed him briefly, not wanting to get carried away and have even more conflicting emotions later on. Instead, she left a kiss that he returned gently, both pulling away with that delightful tingling feeling lingering on their lips.

"I'm sorry." Misaki apologized out of the blue. He assumed it was because she was being strange, but he did not push the topic, but rather, he changed it.

"Let's go to work, shall we?" He offered her his elbow. She smiled and slid her arm through his.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Maid Latte, Misaki's ambiguous mood had dissipated and she was now her usual cheerful self as she served her customers.<p>

Usui watched her with affectionate eyes from his position in the kitchen, always chasing her with his eyes until she was out of sight. Even amongst the din of the customer's chatter, he could always pinpoint her voice above all others, and he soon found himself wondering if this tidbit came along with the package of being in love with someone.

The hours of the evening passed by gradually and Usui was just finishing up the icing of a chocolate cake when the curtains to the kitchen fluttered and Satsuki appeared.

"Usui-san?" Her tone was unusually low but she still beamed the usual smile. "She's looking a little pale. Maybe you could go out and convince her to call it a day?" Their manager often consulted Usui when the stubborn maid needed to be dealt with before she overworked herself into exhaustion.

"Of course." He nodded, leaving his dish and going out into the cafe.

He leaned against the wall and waited for Misaki to walk by; she glanced at him questioningly, but before she could ask what he was doing, he had already grabbed her wrist. Pulling her into him, he lifted her into his arms. Misaki's face turned red and she was about to shout at him, but she obviously thought better of it, lest it draw the attention of more customers who had not already seen the scene.

"Usui!" She hissed. "What do you think you're _doing_? Do you have a death wish?"

"Not unless it involves death by kissing." He grinned, slipping off into the back of the cafe into the employee's room. When they were finally out of earshot of other people, Misaki let her grievances out.

"Didn't we have an agreement about this sort of thing? Like, how you would only do this to me in public if I was sick or something? And don't give me any of your technicalities again." She added on quickly.

Usui stopped walking and just held her there, which was even more infuriating to her considering it would have been that much easier to escape him, but she still could not.

"Sorry. This was a special request from the boss." He shrugged. "It couldn't be helped." He carefully let her down and she crossed her arms, huffing.

"You people worry too much. I honestly think she was just making stuff up so that we..." Misaki did not finish, but Usui knew where she was heading; their manager did very much like cute, lovey-dovey, moe things after all.

"So she was probably just-"

"No! Don't say it!" The embarrassed girl covered her ears.

"-Trying to give us an opprtunity to be alone together." Usui concluded.

"As if we haven't had enough of that recently..." The annoyed girl mumbled.

"What? Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" He could not help but chuckle. "Come on now, don't lie, Ayuzawa. It's not good for either of us." He leaned in closer, expecting her to step back. But Misaki stood her ground this time and met him halfway- literally.

With a look on her face that said 'I-really-wish-I-could-resist-you-right-now-but-I-just-_can't_', she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. She kissed him quickly but before he could even begin to enjoy it, she stopped and stepped away, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Ayuzawa?" He queried, tilting his head to one side.

"I just...feel weird right now...I don't know..." She rubbed her arm in an embarrassed manner. "Is..." she stole a glance at him and he locked his eyes with hers. "Is this...what it's supposed to feel like?"

"What?" He prompted, though he obviously knew the answer; he just wanted to hear her say it aloud.

"Is this what it feels like to...be in...love...with someone...?" She asked slowly. "Why do I feel so...conflicted and mixed up inside?"

"That's just it, Ayuzawa." He smiled, moving a bit closer. "It's the weirdest emotion of all and you never know how it's supposed to make you feel. So I guess...if you're confused about it, then it really _is_ love."

She smiled at his effort to cheer her up and clear her mind.

"Then since I'm _extremely _confused..." she swallowed her pride and stepped closer to him. He understood her silent will and embraced her and she gently hugged him back. "Then I guess this must be _true_ love, right?"

"I couldn't agree more." He whispered, kissing her head.

He could hardly believe it; the past few days, only about a week had been so eventful in terms of their relationship that it was surprising. It all began with her being injured in the squabble at school, and then his failed attempts to be alone with her in the nurse's office, in the Student Council's room and then here at Maid Latte. But he had gotten compensation for the latter two presently, and he considered that the two nights he had spent with her made up for far more than whatever he had missed the previous days.

In such a short amount of time, they had learned so much about one another, seen one another in their times of strengths and weaknesses, as well as how they acted in casual, homey environments. And so quickly, they had learned more about themselves and their individual emotions.

But more than anything, they had strengthened their bond and feelings of unyielding love and passion.

Presently, he pushed her shoulders back slightly and kissed her again. Her fear that someone might walk in on them vanished as she thought, _Oh screw it!_ and kissed him back ardently.

The world was soon swirling around her slightly, but not because of her headaches; this was the _good _dizziness.

Usui deepened the kiss and they both melted into it like hot chocolate. He could smell her distinct, plumb-like scent and heard the tiny cute noises that managed to escape from her lips.

He truly loved her with everything he was worth and more, and he knew she felt the same way. He did not want to let go of her; the intimacy shared between them was so comforting and wonderful that he could barely stand another moment away from her, let alone thinking that they would have to live in different houses, sleep in different rooms...

"I love you, Misaki." He murmured, pulling away for air. Misaki gasped as he called her by name again but quickly covered it up by making it appear that she was just retrieving oxygen, but he still saw through her little embarrassed act. "Do you love me?" He wondered, curling her soft, black tresses in his fingers.

"Baka Usui." She breathed, pulling his shoulders closer. "Didn't I already answer that?" She kissed both of his cheeks sweetly and he touched his nose to hers. "Of course I love you, Takumi." She giggled at the look of shock on his face and as his gorgeous emerald eyes widened.

"I love you more." He insisted, moving his hands to rest on ether side of her waist.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" She asked. "Because I think there's something much better we could be doing."

"You're right." He agreed instantly. "We'll have to make up for not being together last night right now. Every day we'll have to make up for the time we lost the previous day like this."

"Sure you won't get tired of it?" She questioned.

He smirked and pulled her forward before catching her swiftly in his arms as though at the end of some professional, romantic dance.

"How could I ever?"

She smiled up at him and blinked once; the things filling her eyes were emotions too vast and diverse to name.

"So every day, we'll make up for lost time like this." He clarified.

"Sounds like a deal." She agreed, closing her eyes as he kissed her again.

She grasped his shirt, clinging to him tightly as he pulled her close.

The couple stood there as the perfect and flawless embodiment of love itself.

And as their lips connencted in another kiss, it was silently and mutually vowed between them where they would be for the rest of their lives;

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alas! 'Tis the finale! :'( I really had a wonderfully great time writing and posting this story as well as reading all of your encouraging and helpful reviews! I'm SO glad you all liked it so much! Together is now my 3rd most popular fanfiction out of my 170+! Thank you all sooo much!**

PS: as some of you already know, I have a new KWMS oneshot coming up next week! X3 Mind you, its plot has no relation to this story, however it revolves around a scene in the manga that I'm sure can make it under everyone's 'favorite' list ;3 Look forward to it!

**Thanks again _so_ much!  
>Please review! <strong>


End file.
